Riders of the Force
by KRR-01
Summary: Kamen Riders are the heroes of Earth, but what if there were Riders in the Star Wars galaxy? This is the tale of such Riders, each one with a different story, yet they all join together into one epic. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**Riders of the Force**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or Star Wars! KR belongs to Ishinomori Shotaro and Toei, and SW belongs to Lucas!

AN: Hi, this is Kamen Rider Raika here!

Now, you're all probably wondering, "How the heck can you have a crossover with Kamen Rider and Star Wars?" Well, if you haven't read my other stories, I'll tell you my answer: a creative imagination. Just add some certain elements of Kamen Rider (*cough* Cyborgs!) and apply it to the Star Wars universe... Yes, I'm insane with creativity. It's nothing new.

You're also wondering why am I calling myself Raika when my profile is called KRR-01. Well, I am Kamen Rider Raika, it's just that I'm using my back-up account to post this story. Why? If you read the author's notice below you'll see why.

Now on with the story!

Summary: Kamen Riders are the heroes of Earth, but what if there were Riders in the Star Wars galaxy? This is the tale of such Riders, each one with a different story, yet they all join together into one epic.

XXXXXXXXXX

Prologue 

The twin suns of Tatooine were placed on the horizon of the barren landscape, a place filled with the Tusken Raiders and Jawas in their Sand Crawlers. However, there was something else in the desert in the form of a small homestead outside of city of Mos Eisley. The home was built in a style similar to the Lars Homestead, since it was built on a crater that happened to act as the courtyard with various rooms built underground. On the other end of the crater was the garage that held a land speeder.

Standing outside of the home was a man staring at the setting sun. The man was in his early thirties with tanned skin, and brown hair that had a bang over his green eyes. The man wore a blue, tattered robe over his white shirt and brown pants. There were those who stared at the setting suns and only thought of misery, but he had a different opinion. '_Beautiful_,' he thought.

"DAD!" a voice cried out.

The man turned his gaze of the setting suns to the owner of the voice standing at the domed entrance of his home. It was a child was about ten years old with fair skin, and messy, brown hair that had a bang over his green eyes. He wore his typical outfit comprised of a blue shirt and matching pants. "It's getting dark," the boy stated. "And you know what that means?"

The man couldn't help but smile. "Yes, I do, son. I'll be with you in a minute."

Yawning, the boy nodded before he walked through the domed entrance and into the underground house. The man was about to follow the boy, when he felt a sudden presence behind him. The man immediately turned around to see seven transparent beings, all wearing hooded robes that concealed their identities. The man was not afraid by the appearance of these ghostly beings as he just crossed his arms. "This is certainly a rare occasion," the man said.

"It is time for him to know," the ghostly being in the center stated.

"No, not now." The man shook his head. "He's not ready."

"The boy has made significant progress in his abilities," the being on the far right pointed out. "His powers grow far powerful than anyone we have seen. He is ready to know."

Before the man could argue, the robed being next to the far left one said, "Sooner or later he will know the truth. He "

The man considered the words spoken for a while before sighing in defeat. "You're right," he said before looking at the robed figures. "But I can't just tell it to him straight. He's just a child."

"A child can be told the truth in many forms," the center robed figure said. "You just have to find the right way to present it."

With that, all seven robed beings vanished into thin air. The man rubbed his temples as he let out a frustrating sigh. '_Those guys really need to stop being so vague_,' he thought as he walked into his home.

The man walked down the steps that led into the courtyard of his home. He looked around, searching for his son, only to see no one else in sight. Before the man started to look for his son, he immediately realized where the boy was. The boy was knew his father's rules well, so he would obviously go to the one place he was supposed to go at sunset: his bed.

Immediately, the man walked across the courtyard and walked up another set of stairs that led towards the entrance to the boy's room. Opening the door, the man saw his son lying in his bed, covered in his blankets. It seemed that the boy was about to fall asleep that was until his father had entered the room. "Dad?" the boy asked as he sat up on his bed. "What is it?"

"Oh I just want to tell you a little story before you go to bed," the man said as he walked in.

The boy let out a groan, questioning, "Dad, don't you think I'm little old for bedtime stories?"

The man smiled at the boy's question. "Well, this one I'll think you'll enjoy," he said as he sat next to the bed.

"Years before you were born, when the galaxy was ruled by the evil Galactic Empire, who spread tyranny and chaos, there were those who stood for justice," the man began. "Bestowed with unimaginable powers, a small group of warriors fought for everything the forces of evil were against."

"Like the Rebel Alliance?" the boy asked.

"Something like that," the man nodded. "Anyway, these warriors had powers that no one has ever seen in this galaxy. They used those powers to guard the galaxy from evil forces that were born from the evils of the Empire. Separate, each warrior was strong, but together they were a force to be reckoned with!"

Though it was the beginning the story immediately caught the boy's interest as he eagerly listened. "What were these warriors called?" he anxiously inquired.

The man looked at his son, and said only two words:

"Kamen Riders."

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's it for the prologue! What do you think about it, so far? Good, bad, mediocre? Please leave a review to state you comments and please leave only _**constructive **_criticism!

Now I know this is short, but you have to remember this is only a prologue, and the future chapters will be much longer. When I will post the others, I have no idea. I just wanted to write this up, so I can have an idea as to what I'm writing about. Also, I'm putting this story up on KRR-01, instead of my original account, Kamen Rider Raika, because I want to use it other than to just store old fics. So I thought why not use this story!

With that explanation out of the way, I hope you will enjoy this fic and I hope you can leave reviews for it. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	2. Ch 1: Aqua Part 1

XXXXXXXXXX

Ch 1: Aqua, Rising Torrent Part 1 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or Star Wars! KR belongs to Ishinomori Shotaro and Toei, and SW belongs to Lucas! The only thing they don't own are the OCs, which include the Riders in the story!

AN: First off, the story has been under some revision, so there are some things that are going to be different to the story. For example, the Riders' stories will be broken up into two parts, which allow me to write longer fight sequences. Also, there will a whole recap of the previous chapter (save for part 1 of each Rider's story).

Also, I at first discontinued the story because I lost interest in it and I was too busy at the time with classes. However, since I have some free time, I realized how much potential it had, so I decided to give it another chance.

Now, as for this chapter, the plot takes place during the end of the Galactic Civil War, approximately a few months before the Battle of Endor. Unfortunately, Darth Vader or the Emperor will _not_ be appearing in this fic. It's just some OC Jedi and that's about it. Now, where are the Kamen Riders in all of this? Well, you're going to have to read the story to find out!

XXXXXXXXXX

(Last time)

_ The man immediately turned around to see seven transparent beings, all wearing hooded robes that concealed their identities. The man was not afraid by the appearance of these ghostly beings as he just crossed his arms. "This is certainly a rare occasion," the man said._

_ "It is time for him to know," the ghostly being in the center stated. _

_ "No, not now." The man shook his head. "He's not ready."_

_ "The boy has made significant progress in his abilities," the being on the far right pointed out. "His powers grow far powerful than anyone we have seen. He is ready to know."_

XXXXXXXXXX

_ "Dad?" the boy asked as he sat up on his bed. "What is it?"_

_ "Oh I just want to tell you a little story before you go to bed," the man said as he walked in._

_ The boy let out a groan, questioning, "Dad, don't you think I'm little old for bedtime stories?"_

_ The man smiled at the boy's question. "Well, this one I'll think you'll enjoy," he said as he sat next to the bed._

_ "Years before you were born, when the galaxy was ruled by the evil Galactic Empire, who spread tyranny and chaos, there were those who stood for justice," the man began. "Bestowed with unimaginable powers, a small group of warriors fought for everything the forces of evil were against."_

_ "Like the Rebel Alliance?" the boy asked._

_ "Something like that," the man nodded. "Anyway, these warriors had powers that no one has ever seen in this galaxy. They used those powers to guard the galaxy from evil forces that were born from the evils of the Empire. Separate, each warrior was strong, but together they were a force to be reckoned with!"_

_ Though it was the beginning the story immediately caught the boy's interest as he eagerly listened. "What were these warriors called?" he anxiously inquired._

_ The man looked at his son, and said only two words:_

_ "Kamen Riders."_

XXXXXXXXXX

(Now)

The boy just looked at his father in front of him. "Kamen Riders?" he repeated.

"Yes, Kamen Riders," the man nodded. "From the shadows, they once protected the galaxy from evil, but only a few know of their righteous deeds."

Before the man could continue, the boy immediately shot up straight with excitement. "But what is this evil? Where do these Riders come from? How..." the boy began his series of questions, but his father held up a hand to stop him from asking anymore questions.

Once the boy sat on his bed, the man lowered his hand and explained, "There are many Riders, but to understand the struggle, you have to know the story for each Rider. Let's start out with one Rider named Aqua."

"Aqua?" the boy asked.

The man nodded. "His story takes place months before the famous Battle of Endor that destroyed the Second Death and killed the Emperor along with his right-hand, Darth Vader..."

XXXXXXXXXX

In the Outer-Rim of the galaxy, lies a single planet in the Trion System. It was called Orion, once home to a colony that the Old Republic sent five hundred years ago. Unfortunately, the colony resulted in failure as a plague struck the colony. The surviving colonists returned to the Core and Mid Rims, leaving it as a ghost town. Now the colony acted as a refuge for Jedi, who escaped the Empire.

Fortunately for them, there was no one else other than the Jedi on Orion, so they were safe from the Emperor's forces, especially Darth Vader. On Orion, laid the remains of the colony. Tall buildings that once reached the skies were now half their size and in ruins. Many Jedi chose to hid there, specifically, a Kel Dor by the name of Dural.

In a small barren apartment was the Kel Dor Jedi Master himself, wearing the standard brown Jedi robes, his hood covering his head. Dural was one of the few Jedi Masters who stayed away from the military life of leading Clone Troopers to fight against the Separatists because he did not trust the Clones and feared they might betray the Jedi. He was right when Order 66 was initiated. Luckily for him, he succeeded in surviving Order 66.

He stared off into the streets of the abandoned colony that were now being constantly attacked by the pouring rain. As he watched, he felt another presence in the room. Slowly, he reached for his lightsaber hilt, but didn't activate it yet. At the sound of a lightsaber being activated, Dural activated his own blue lightsaber. He swung it around to block the slash of another lightsaber. It's color was aquamarine green, unusual for a Jedi to wield.

It's owner was young human man about twenty or so. He had short brown hair as well as some bangs over his blue eyes. The young man happened to wear a blue shirt with some matching pants that was held up by a black leather belt as well as black gloves and boots on his hands and feet. The young man slashed his lightsaber once more, but the Kel-Dor Jedi master merely blocked or dodged the attacks.

Dural moved to side to avoid a downward slash from the young man before Dural slashed his own blade at him. The young man raised his lightsaber in time to block the slash, but the Kel-Dor Master sent a kick to his stomach that sent the young man skidding back. Dural smiled underneath his mask. "I'm afraid you're going to have to do better than that Bren," Dural told the young man, now identified as Bren.

Bren smiled back. "Oh I think I can."

With that, he quickly slashed at the Kel-Dor Jedi Master, who merely parried the slash. However, Bren swung his blade to Dural's left. Dural immediately swung his blue lightsaber around expecting to block it, but Bren unexpectedly deactivated his lightsaber and ducked to avoid Dural's lightsaber going through the air. The Kel-Dor Master taken by surprise as Bren activated his aquamarine green blade to knock Dural's lightsaber out of his hand. The blue blade deactivated as the hilt clattered on the ground.

Before Dural could do anything, Bren used the Force to making the Kel-Dor master lose his balance and his back began to fall to the ground. Fortunately, Dural had been trained in arts of the Baran Do Sages as well as the Jedi for he propelled himself into the air with a simple push of his hand against the ground. Dural's feet landed on the ground, but once he stood up, the Kel-Dor Jedi Master froze at the sight of the Bren's lightsaber blade pointed towards his face. Dural looked at Bren. The young man's face seemed to be a bit worn out, but he was grinning. "I've finally beaten you master," Bren triumphantly stated, panting a little.

Dural could only laugh at that. "Yes you did, Bren!" he said as he used the Force for his lightsaber hilt to fly into his hand.

Bren laughed as well as he deactivated his lightsaber. After they both hooked their respective lightsabers to their belts, Dural put a hand on Bren's shoulder. "You have learned much young one," Dural proudly stated. "You've even mastered my lightsaber style!"

Bren grinned at his mentor. "I did learn from the best."

Dural smiled at that as he patted his student's shoulder. "That is true."

The Kel-Dor Master turned around and began to walk away, planning to get dinner ready. "Master, I want to say thank you for everything," Bren suddenly spoke.

Dural froze in his place. His upbeat mood changed to a somber one for he knew that tone Bren used. "You're leaving." It wasn't a question.

Bren nodded. "I'm sorry, but I must."

"Very well," Dural sighed, his back still facing Bren. "There's nothing more I can teach you. You're ready to face _him_."

Dural's student bowed. "Goodbye."

With that, Bren walked out of the apartment. He continued to walk through the hallways until he reached the exit. Bren stared off into the rainy sky before he walked out into the barren city. The rain drenched his brown hair, but that didn't matter. He jumped simply walked out into the rainy grounds of Orion. Dural watched as his student walked through the barren city. "May the Force be with you, Bren."

"Are you sure he's ready?" a female voice questioned

The Kel-Dor Jedi Master turned around to see a Force Ghost. This one was a female human Jedi Master who wore the typical Jedi robes. She had long purple hair that extended down to her shoulders and blue eyes. Dural's eyes narrowed at the Force Ghost. "Master Tora, he is more than ready," Dural confidentially stated.

Tora walked up to the window and looked down at Bren. "I wonder if he truly is. Darklighter has become more powerful than before. I don't think your student can handle him."

"Bren has learned every style I know," the Kel-Dor Master said to the Force Ghost. "Besides, Darklighter's an insane, unimaginative plotter!"

"Darklighter is also a genius as well as your former apprentice, if I remember correctly," Tora revealed as she faced him. "He learned almost everything about the Force from you."

Dural was about to argue, but decided against it for he could not counter Tora's logic. "Dural," she continued, "Bren is our hope in stopping Darklighter. If he fails, who knows what he will do to the galaxy."

"Then why don't you do something!" Dural demanded. "You Force Ghosts have all of this power, but you don't use it!"

"I can't always interfere, you know that," Tora explained.

"Then why are you here?" the Kel-Dor Jedi Master questioned.

"To make sure you're ready for when your apprentice loses," Tora responded.

Dural sternly looked at her. "That won't happen, Tora. Bren will win."

"I hope you're right," she stated, crossing her arms over her chest. "Cause if he doesn't, than it's over."

XXXXXXXXXX

It seemed hours passed since Bren left his mentor. He walked the abandoned colony that seemed to stretch for miles. It seemed to be searching for something, which was difficult for there was nothing that seemed to be important in the colony, except for plates of durasteel. It didn't help by the fact that it was raining rather heavily. Fortunately, Bren found some shelter underneath an abandoned house, and once the rain passed, he resumed his search.

'_He should be around here,_' Bren thought as he walked through the streets of the abandoned colony.

The young Jedi stopped for moment to look up into the sky. Though it stopped raining, the sky was filled with clouds. Something seemed to be off. Bren couldn't put his finger on it, but there was a strange sensation tingling throughout his entire body. "Looking for me?" a voice asked.

Bren froze. A shiver ran down his spine at recognition of the voice's owner. He turned around to see a robed man standing on top of large plates of durasteel that protruded from the ground. Bren recognized the man. "Lance Darklighter," he snarled.

Lance Darklighter was a human, like Bren, but in his late thirties with hair that went down to his shoulders and blue eyes. Lance wore gray Jedi robes over his body, instead of the usual brown robes. Lance merely smirked at Bren. "What's wrong? Missed your old master?"

"You're not my master!" Bren growled.

"Really?" Lance questioned. "Who took you in after your parents dumped you on this planet? Who fed and trained you ever since you were a child?"

Bren clenched his teeth. "That may be true, but you treated me like I was just a specimen! A thing to be played with!"

He merely shook his head. "That was for-"

Before Lance could finish that statement, Bren used the Force to sent a telekinetic blast at him. Though it did not work as Bren expected, it did sent Lance skidding back. The older Jedi regained his ground and stared at Bren. "Enough talking!" Bren declared as he grabbed his lightsaber hilt and activated its aquamarine green blade. "This ends here!"

"You're right," Lance said as he straightened his back. "The time for talk is over."

Once he said that, a belt materialized around Lance's waist. It was silver with a yellow, circular stone. Bren's eyes widen in recognition at the sight of the belt. "That's..." he began but was cut off at the sight of the stone in the center glowing brightly.

The stone began to glow brightly until it released a bright flash of yellow energy that engulfed Lance's body. Bren turned away a little to avoid being blinded by the flash. Once the flash of energy died down, Bren looked at Lance's new form. "So you've turned yourself into _that_, Lance," Bren snarled.

"That name is getting old," "Lance" grinned. "Call me Hunter."

Hunter wore golden armor over his white bodysuit. He had a golden chest plate as well as metallic gauntlets and boots. He had a yellow hood over his head with a black visor and silver mask over his eyes and mouth, respectively. His lightsaber hilt hung from his metallic belt.

"Now, let me show you my real power," Hunter declared.

Hunter dashed towards Bren with incredible speed that would be considered even faster than a speed of a Jedi Master. Hunter grabbed his lightsaber and activated its yellow blade before swinging it at Bren, who blocked the yellow blade with his own green one. Bren then swung his green lightsaber at Hunter only for him to raise his yellow lightsaber to block it in time. Hunter punched Bren in the stomach, making the young Jedi to keel over from the pain.

With his guard down, Hunter kicked Bren in the chest, sending him flying into the air and crashing into a house. The house was demolished completely for the durasteel plates collapsed when Bren was sent flying into them. Smoke rose from the ground, completely covering Bren. Hunter waited for the smoke to clear away, his hand gripping his lightsaber hilt.

The smoke died away, revealing Bren standing on a pile of durasteel plates. However, his gloves and boots were gone, revealing gray, mechanical limbs that replaced his arms and legs. Bren's lightsaber was gripped in his mechanical hands. "Take a good look at this," Bren stated. "See what you turned me into!"

And Hunter did take a good look. "Ah, yes," Hunter smiled underneath his mask. "I almost forgot I gave you those."

"You gave me these prosthetics when I was fifteen," Bren began. "It was all apart of an experiment. I remember ever bit of you cutting open my arms and replacing them with these!"

Hunter apathetically shrugged. "Hey, I had to, so it would be easier for you to fight."

"But there's more!" Bren shouted.

When he said that, a belt materialized around Bren's waist. Like Hunter's, it was silver, but stone in the center was green. This time, Hunter's eyes widen beneath his visor as the crystal in Bren's belt released a bright flash of green energy that engulfed Bren's body. '_It can't be!_' Hunter denied as the green enemy dispersed.

The green energy was gone, revealing an armored figure standing in Bren's place. He now wore armor similar to Hunter, but the armor was white. He had a white chest plate as well as green metallic gauntlets and boots. He had a white hood with a green visor and silver mask.

Hunter knew who this was. He knew the figure very well for he made him.

"Aqua."

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Well, what do you think? I need an honest opinion, but try not to be too harsh. Please leave a review as well as some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism on the story to prevent me from making any mistakes in future fics.

Alright, in this chapter, I didn't have the Riders in the fic say "henshin," because this is another galaxy that doesn't know Japanese. Making up another transformation phrase would be annoying and make other writers mad at me for making up a stupid one, so I just had them transform, like in _Kamen Rider: The First_ and _Kamen Rider:_ _The Next_. Oh yeah, I also based some bits from Kamen Rider Chrome's _KAMEN RIDER: ORIGINS_ story, especially with Bren's cybernetic arms and legs, which was based off of Shin, the main character who had prosthetic arms and legs.

Another thing is that I at first wanted _KR Aqua _to be a one-shot crossover, but I had the idea of making a culmination of different Riders in this one fic. You will see other Riders with their own story, but that's all I can really say for.

Still, I hope you enjoy the story

That's all I have-Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	3. Ch 2: Aqua Part 2

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: Aqua, Rising Torrent Part 2 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or Star Wars! KR belongs to Ishinomori Shotaro and Toei, and SW belongs to Lucas! The only thing they don't own are the OCs, which include the Riders in the story!

AN: Before we begin, I should let you know that there will a whole recap of the previous chapter. This is something I will use throughout the entire fic, and it will be written in italics. Just wanted to clear that up.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Last time)

_ The Kel-Dor Master turned around and began to walk away, planning to get dinner ready. "Master, I want to say thank you for everything," Bren suddenly spoke._

_ Dural froze in his place. His upbeat mood changed to a somber one for he knew that tone Bren used. "You're leaving." It wasn't a question._

_ Bren nodded. "I'm sorry, but I must."_

_ "Very well," Dural sighed, his back still facing Bren. "There's nothing more I can teach you. You're ready to face him."_

_ Dural's student bowed. "Goodbye."_

_ With that, Bren walked out of the apartment._

XXXXXXXXXX

_ "Are you sure he's ready?" a female voice questioned_

_ The Kel-Dor Jedi Master turned around to see a Force Ghost. This one was a female human Jedi Master who wore the typical Jedi robes. She had long purple hair that extended down to her shoulders and blue eyes. Dural's eyes narrowed at the Force Ghost. "Master Tora, he is more than ready," Dural confidentially stated._

_ Tora walked up to the window and looked down at Bren. "I wonder if he truly is. Darklighter has become more powerful than before. I don't think your student can handle him."_

XXXXXXXXXX

_ "Enough talking!" Bren declared as he grabbed his lightsaber hilt and activated its aquamarine green blade. "This ends here!"_

_ "You're right," Lance said as he straightened his back. "The time for talk is over." _

_ Once he said that, a belt materialized around Lance's waist. It was silver with a yellow, circular stone. Bren's eyes widen in recognition at the sight of the belt. "That's..." he began but was cut off at the sight of the stone in the center glowing brightly._

_ The stone began to glow brightly until it released a bright flash of yellow energy that engulfed Lance's body. Bren turned away a little to avoid being blinded by the flash. Once the flash of energy died down, Bren looked at Lance's new form. "So you've turned yourself into that, Lance," Bren snarled._

_ "That name is getting old," "Lance" grinned. "Call me Hunter."_

XXXXXXXXXX

_ The smoke died away, revealing Bren standing on a pile of durasteel plates. However, his gloves and boots were gone, revealing gray, mechanical limbs that replaced his arms and legs. Bren's lightsaber was gripped in his mechanical hands. "Take a good look at this," Bren stated. "See what you turned me into!"_

_ And Hunter did take a good look. "Ah, yes," Hunter smiled underneath his mask. "I almost forgot I gave you those."_

_ "You gave me these prosthetics when I was fifteen," Bren began. "It was all apart of an experiment. I remember ever bit of you cutting open my arms and replacing them with these!"_

_ Hunter apathetically shrugged. "Hey, I had to, so it would be easier for you to fight."_

_ "But there's more!" Bren shouted._

_ When he said that, a belt materialized around Bren's waist. Like Hunter's, it was silver, but stone in the center was green. This time, Hunter's eyes widen beneath his visor as the crystal in Bren's belt released a bright flash of green energy that engulfed Bren's body. '_It can't be!_' Hunter denied as the green enemy dispersed._

_The green energy was gone, revealing an armored figure standing in Bren's place. He now wore armor similar to Hunter, but the armor was white. He had a white chest plate as well as green metallic gauntlets and boots. He had a white hood with a green visor and silver mask. _

_ Hunter knew who this was. He knew the figure very well for he made him._

_ "Aqua."_

XXXXXXXXXX

(Now)

"Bren," now in his armored form of Aqua, nodded. "That's right."

Hunter just looked up and down at Aqua's form. "So you discovered your true power," Hunter observed.

"That's right," he replied with determination, "and I've also learned how to control it."

Aqua expected his response would intimidate Hunter, however the golden armored Jedi was laughing, much to Aqua's annoyance. "What's so funny?" Aqua demanded.

Once his laughter subsided, Hunter explained, "You were such a fine cyborg, and now that same cyborg is trying to kill me!"

Underneath his visor, the young Jedi rolled his eyes. "Of course you would say that," Aqua gripped his lightsaber. "You made me this way, after all."

Aqua lunged towards Hunter, stabbing his lightsaber towards him only for it to be swatted away. Hunter then swung his lightsaber downward on Aqua, which would have hit if the young armored Jedi did not raise his aquamarine green lightsaber in time. The two pressed their lightsaber blades against one another, one trying to overcome the other. "Well yes, I did," Hunter grunted. "I knew a lot about mechanics as well as the Force, so I thought I could make a cyborg that increased one's Force potential."

Hunter was taken by surprise when Aqua kicked him in the stomach, making Hunter stagger back. Aqua raised his lightsaber in front of him as Hunter stood up straight with his back turned towards his former pupil. "But you needed a prototype, a guinea pig," Aqua continued. "That was when I showed up."

"Correct!" Hunter laughed as he faced his opponent. "Your ship crashed on this planet and I rescued you. I noticed you had the right potential in becoming a Jedi. I saw this as an opportunity, so I took you in and trained you until you were fifteen."

"And the operation you gave me turned me into this," Aqua finished as he raised his left hand to his face, looking at it with contempt. He then turned his attention to Hunter. "Seems like you had everything you wanted."

Hunter nodded. "Yes, but I didn't expect you to escape. Fortunately I had some designs left over, and I turned myself into the cyborg you see before you," Hunter stated before questioning, "So are you back for vengeance?"

Aqua froze for a second at Hunter's question. Did he want vengeance? True, he was enraged at his former master for turning him into a cyborg, so much in fact he wanted to rip Hunter apart. However, vengeance was not the Jedi way as his master, Dural, had taught him. "No," he shook his head, "I'm for justice!"

With that, Aqua raised his lightsaber, pointing it directly at Hunter with both of his hands gripping the handle. His right foot was placed right in front of his left one, his knees bent ever so slightly. Hunter's eyes were filled with recognition as he looked at Aqua. "I'd recognize that stance anywhere," Hunter observed. "So Master Dural has been training you."

"And it was he who also helped me escape!" Aqua exclaimed, still remaining in that stance.

Hunter was taken surprised by this for he did not expect his former mentor to stop him. Still, Hunter shook off his surprised and focused on the fight at hand as he charged at Aqua, swinging his yellow blade, but Aqua merely swatted it away with his green one before reassuming that stance. Hunter tried once again to strike at his former pupil, but Aqua merely blocked the slash. Aqua then sent a punch to Hunter's armored face that sent him staggering back, and Aqua saw this as an opportunity as he swung his green lightsaber at Hunter's side, but his former mentor blocked the swung in time.

The elder armored Jedi noticed Aqua left his stomach open, so he sprung his left foot out, forcing his former pupil back with a kick. Now, Hunter went on the offensive as he swung his lightsaber horizontally at Aqua, who parried the smacked away the slash with is green blade. Hunter once again tried to slash at Aqua's side, but he just blocked it before back away from Hunter and taking the stance Dural had taught him, his green lightsaber pointed at his former mentor.

Instead of charging again, Hunter instead circled around Aqua, his hand tightly gripping his lightsaber handle, while Aqua kept his green blade focus on Hunter, waiting for him to strike. Many minutes passed, but it felt like an eternity as one waited for the other to strike. Then, Aqua thrust his green lightsaber forward at Hunter, but he blocked it before swinging his yellow blade at Aqua's side only to be blocked by Aqua's blade. Hunter used the Force to sent Aqua flying back, but the young armored Jedi caught him as he did a backwards somersault in the air and landed on the ground. When he landed, Aqua saw Hunter charging at him and he raised his lightsaber in time to block Hunter's. This time, both lightsabers ended up in a deadlock as both Riders struggled to push into each other.

"So why did you do this to me?" Aqua demanded from Hunter. "Why turn me into a cyborg? Just for your own curiosity?"

"I made you so the Jedi can have a fighting chance against the Empire!" Hunter explained. "Maybe even go up against Vader and the Emperor!"

Aqua saw Hunter's logic in his words, but Aqua remembered the process that gave him his cybernetic limbs. He remembered the pain and the trauma he experienced from the surgery Hunter gave him, a boy of fifteen at the time. '_Even so, did have any right to do that to me?_' Aqua questioned, his blood boiling.

The armored young Jedi kneed Hunter in the stomach, which forced Aqua's former mentor back. Aqua swung his green lightsaber horizontally at Hunter, but the yellow armored Jedi avoided the swing as he backed away. The young armored Jedi continued his offensive assault as he slashed at Hunter's head only for Hunter to blocked it. Aqua tried striking again and again with his green blade, but each slash he sent would be stopped by Hunter's yellow-bladed lightsaber. Once their blades met, Hunter grabbed onto Aqua's sword arm, and when Aqua noticed this, he did the same, putting themselves in another deadlock.

As white sparks flew from the collision of the green and yellow lightsaber blade, the two armored Jedi pushed against each other, one trying to overcome the other only to meet at a stalemate. As this happen, Aqua demanded, "So you would turned a child into a weapon and take away his own freedom, his own _life_, just to take down the Empire?"

Without any hesitation, Hunter responded, "Yes I would!"

With that, Hunter kicked Aqua in the chest, forcing him back, but instead of attacking Aqua, Hunter deactivated his lightsaber and hooked it to his belt. Then, he leaped into the air and extended his right foot, so he would be in a flying side-kick position. Aqua knew what he was doing and immediately sheathed his own lightsaber as well before leaping into the air in a flying side-kick position.

"_Hunter's Charge!_" Hunter announced as his right foot was covered in golden energy.

"_Aqua Crash!_" Aqua shouted as his foot was covered in green energy.

The two attacks crashed into each other, resulting in an explosion. Smoke covered the entire area, making it impossible for any living thing to breath. Soon the smoke cleared, revealing Aqua limping his way through the streets of the abandoned colony on Orion. As he walked, his armor dematerialized from his body, reverting him back to the humanoid form of Bren. A trickle of blood dripped from the right corner Bren's mouth and his right pant leg was ripped, revealing a bloodied legs he was limping on.

Bren fell on his knees and he stared up into the cloudy sky with a smile. "It's over," he sighed with relief. "It's finally over."

"BREN!"

The call of his name made the young Jedi turned his head to see a familiar figure running towards him. "Master Dural?"

It was indeed Dural, the Kel-Dor Jedi Master who saved him from Lance and trained him. Dural ran up to Bren. "Come on," Dural said as he helped his apprentice stand, "let's take you home."

XXXXXXXXXX

Bren was resting in the apartment that he and Dural usually resided in. Dural fortunately was a good healer, so Bren's wounds he sustained from the fight with Lance healed rather quickly. Speaking of Bren, the young Jedi sat on a cushion inside the living room. He was quiet, thinking about his duel with the Jedi he once called 'master' on many occassions.

Bren's thoughts were interrupted when Dural entered the room with two cups of tea. "Master, can I ask you a question?" Bren asked his master.

The Kel-Dor Jedi Master nodded as he handed Bren his cup. "Go ahead."

Once he received his cup, Bren looked down at the tea inside, hesitant as to how he would ask Dural. A few moments passed, and Bren finally came out with the question. "What would've happened if Lance won?" Bren asked.

Dural froze for a moment at that question. He knew very well what the answer was, but the problem was how to tell Bren. "Well," Dural began as he sat on another cushion across from his student, "he most likely would attempt to gather more Jedi and turn them into cyborgs like yourself, but they would obey him without question. He then would try to destroy the Empire. If he succeeded, Lance would've ruled the galaxy with an iron fist."

Bren said, "No better than the Emperor."

Dural nodded in agreement. "Most likely. Maybe even worse."

It was then Dural noticed that Bren's arms and legs remained uncovered. "Are you okay with not covering them?" he asked his student before he drank his tea.

"Yeah," Bren nodded. "I need to use as a reminder, in case if anything like this ever happens again."

There was a moment of silence from the Kel-Dor Jedi Master before he let out a small chuckle. Bren looked at his master with confusion across his entire face. "What's so funny?"

Dural looked back at his student with a smile underneath the mask that let him breath. "You've changed so much in such little time. When I trained you, you used to be an arrogant, cocky apprentice. But now, you're all mature and wise. I'd be tempted to say you were acting like a Jedi Master yourself." It was then a thought appeared in the Kel-Dor Jedi Master's head as he suggested, "Maybe you could be one at your age?"

"A Master?" Bren blushed with embarrassment as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "I'm not sure if I'm ready for that."

"Maybe, maybe not," Dural once again smirked underneath his breath mask. "Still, we'll let the Force decide on that one."

Bren couldn't help but smiled at that. "To the future?" he asked as he raised his cup.

Dural smiled, raising his cup as well. "To the future."

XXXXXXXXXX

"And then..." the boy anxiously said, hoping his father would complete his sentence.

The man looked at the boy confused. "And then what?"

"Dad, what happened to Bren after that?" the boy demanded.

"That's a story for another time, little one," the man smiled as he patted the boy's head. "Now go to bed."

"But dad!" the boy whined but was cut off by the man.

"No buts!" the man firmly stated as he stood up. "There will be plenty of time for other stories in the morning. Until then, get some rest."

The boy let out a small pout before giving in as he flopped back onto the bed. "Fine," the kid said.

The man smiled as he walked towards the door. Before he closed the door, the man looked at his son. "Night," the man told him.

"Night, dad," the boy mumbled before falling asleep.

After seeing the boy fall asleep, the man closed the door behind, thinking aloud, "And there will be plenty of stories to tell. Oh yes, there will be."

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that was part 2 of Aqua's story. Please leave a review and if you have criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_, so I can use it for future stories.

Anyway, like I said in AN for the previous chapter this story is a culmination of different stories for each Rider, so they'll be plenty of stories for me to write. And like I said, each Rider's story will be broken up into two parts. Just thought I should clear this up.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	4. Ch 3: Shadow Part 1

XXXXXXXXXX

Ch 3: Shadow, Kuro Kishi Part 1 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or Star Wars! KR belongs to Ishinomori Shotaro and Toei, and SW belongs to Lucas! The only thing they don't own are the OCs, which include the Riders in the story!

AN: Alright, I'm sorry for not updating this sooner, but I was worrying about classes and other stories, so I didn't have enough time to work enough on this.

Still, I hope you can enjoy this chapter I've written. Here it is!

XXXXXXXXXX

The boy yawned as he walked out into the courtyard of his home. Beams from the Tatooine suns struck the house as the boy entered the dining room to see a breakfast laid out on the table and his father sitting there with a cup of caffeine in his hand. The man turned to see his son enter the dining room. "Ah, you're awake!" the man smiled.

"How come you're up earlier than me when I went to bed before you?" the boy asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"That's because you slept for too long," the man smirked. "Now come and eat your breakfast."

The boy sat down across from his dad and began eating his food. As he did, the boy looked up at his dad, who was drinking his caffeine, and asked, "Can you tell me another story about the Kamen Riders?"

Once he was done with his sip, the man smiled as he placed his cup down. "I think I can spare some time," the man said before beginning. "Alright, this time, I'll tell you about a Rider named Shadow."

"In the Unknown Regions of this galaxy, far from the war between the New Republic and the Imperial Remnant was the planet of Sensou," the man began. "On that planet were a group of Force Users known as the Kuro Kishi, who were the once protectors of the wise emperor of the Tsurugi Empire. For nearly 5,000 years, the Kuro Kishi have brought peace and justice to all of Sensou."

"That's incredible!" the boy exclaimed.

"It is," the man nodded. "However, the emperor passed away and the Kuro Kishi were being hunted down as enemies of the new Ryoku Empire, by their rival sect of Shiro Ryoushi."

"Was there anyone to fight them?" the boy asked.

"Yes, the Black Rebellion led by the Kuro Kishi, Kage Isei," the man answered. "Using hit-and-run tactics, the Black Rebellion was able to gain multiple victories, but the Ryoku Emperor possessed something of great value."

The boy raised an eyebrow of curiosity. "What was it?"

"A holocron," the man replied as he took a drink.

"A holocron?" the boy repeated. "You mean those holocrons the Jedi have."

The man nodded. "Yes. That gave the Ryoku Emperor incredible knowledge. Hoping that the holocron will allow him to defeat the Ryoku Empire, Kage stole it from the Ryoku forces..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Sensou, a planet so beautiful, yet tainted by war. It's forest were a prime example of it. The forests had tall trees, patches of grass with a variety of animals and critters all over the place. Despite its beauty, many battles were fought here, all of them that affected the history of this planet. Now, a lone figure rode a speeder bike through the forest.

The figure was a man in his mid-twenties with tanned skin, long black hair that extended down to his shoulders, and green eyes. He wore a black jumpsuit over his entire body with gray gloves and boots. Around his waist was a brown sash that had his lightsaber hung from. This man was Kage Isei, the leading general of the Black Rebellion.

On his speeder bike was a small pouch that contained the cube shaped holocron. Kage knew that Ryoku forces would be behind him soon, so he sped up, hoping to reach his destination. He knew they only wanted the holocron, but they only knew it was a Kuro Kishi who took it. None really knew who he was. However, Kage heard more speeders behind him. It could only mean that the Ryoku forces were behind him.

Upon hearing blaster fire, Kage turned around for a second to see five beings wearing the standard Ryoku trooper armor: fully decked in dull gray armor with round helmets that only had a black visor over their faces. They all had blasters in one hand, shooting at Kage. He did his best at evading the blasts, but one of the blast grazed past his right shoulder. '_I need to get out of here!_' he exclaimed.

He noticed narrow pathway with tree roots all over the place and he immediately headed for there. A little maneuvering helped Kage to get through the path and avoid hitting any of the large roots. His pursuers were not so lucky as Kage heard five explosions from behind. He grinned underneath his helmet as he noticed he was reaching the end of the pathway. However, his grin disappeared once he finally reached the end.

He found himself in encampment of Ryoku troopers. All of them, except for a small group, had blasters in their hands, while the rest had vibroswords. Immediately, Kage tried to turn his speeder bike around to go back into the narrow pathway, but found it to be blocked by Ryoku troopers with their blasters pointed at him.

"It's the Kuro Kishi!" one of the soldiers announced. "We have him surrounded!"

Kage cursed. It seemed like there was no way out this time.

"YO!"

Kage turned around to see who said that. It was someone he hadn't seen in quite sometime. It was a man in his mid-twenties with light-tanned skin, short brown hair that had a couple of bangs over his blue eyes. He wore the typical armor of the Ryoku generals which was a silver version of the typical Ryoku trooper armor. "If it isn't Kage Isei!" the man announced as he walked into the open space.

Everyone else immediately went on their guard at that name. They all either pointed their blasters or vibroswords at him. However, Kage smiled as he got off of his speeder bike. "General Hikaru Yaiba." Kage walked towards the figure, now identified as Hikaru.

"Stay back!" Hikaru ordered his men. "You guys aren't a match for him!" Once his men back away, Hikaru turned to face Kage and laughed. "Such a rare occasion! I regret not meeting you on the battlefield!"

Kage chuckled. "I feel the same way!"

The two warriors let out a heartily laugh that shocked Hikaru's men. Kage was the leader of the Black Rebellion and Hikaru was a general of the Ryoku forces. One was a Kuro Kishi, while the other was a Shiro Ryoushi. These two were suppose to be apart of the two greatest opposing order of warriors on Sensou, yet they treated each other as good friends. Such was an event rare in history.

Once their laughter subsided, Kage looked at Hikaru. "How about a fight? If I win, I can go with the holocron. If you win, you can keep it."

"With pleasure." Hikaru nodded as he took out a long, rectangular white buckle. "Shall we?"

Kage smirked as he took out a black, square-shaped buckle and placed it on his stomach, making a gray belt wrap around his waist to fasten it. Hikaru did the same, and a black belt fastened his buckle to his body. Both gripping their buckles, the Ryoku forces could see the two warriors pour Force energy into their respective buckles, and soon silver energy engulfed Kage and Hikaru. Once the silver energy dispersed, two new figures stood in place of the Black Rebellion leader and the Ryoku general.

In Kage's place was a figure who wore dark gray armor over his jet black bodysuit. He wore a chest plate along with round shoulder guards, gauntlets, and boots. His head was covered by a dark gray helmet that was made up of a block shaped headpiece with plates covering the left side, right side, and the back of the head. His entire face was covered by a jet black visor. "Kuro Kishi Shadow!" 'Kage' announced.

As for Hikaru, he wore golden armor underneath the white bodysuit. He had a golden chest plate along with gauntlets and boots, and extending from his round shoulder guard were round, thick, golden plates. The figure wore a red hood over his head as well as a red visor over his eyes and a white mouth plate over his mouth and nose. "Shiro Ryoushi Aura," 'Hikaru,' now Aura, announced.

Shadow activated his lightsaber, revealing his black blade, which made Aura's men stared at it in awe for the Kuro Kishi were known to have black lightsabers. Aura activated his own, and a white blade protruded from it for the Shiro Ryoushi had white lightsabers to symbolize their opposition to the Kuro Kishi. The two warriors stared at each other they raised their lightsabers. Tensions rose between the two. Then, they both charged at each each, and white and black blades collided against one another.

Aura struck at Shadow's left side, but the Kuro Kishi swung his black lightsaber around to block the slash. The Shiro Ryoushi struck at his opponent's head which was blocked again before Aura sent a horizontal slash at Shadow only for it to be blocked by his black blade. Shadow then attempted a slash to Aura's left leg, but the Shiro Ryoushi brought his white blade down in time to block it before using the Force to fire a telekinetic blast that forced the Kuro Kishi back.

Then, the Shiro Ryoushi slashed his white-bladed lightsaber against Shadow's before the leader of the Black Rebellion force him back with a kick to the stomach. With Aura staggering back, Shadow saw this as an opportunity as he slashed his lightsaber at the Ryoku general, who was fortunate to dodge the slash in time and back away from Shadow. When he stopped, Aura saw Shadow charging at him with his black lightsaber, so the Ryoku general raised his own sword just in time to block Shadow's slash. Shadow charged, trying to slash at Aura again, but he sidestepped Shadow's slash before kicking his side.

Aura went back onto the offensive as he slashed his white blade at Shadow's left, but he blocked it before attempting to strike at his chest armor. Fortunately for Aura, the Shiro Ryoushi was quick enough to bring his white lightsaber around in time to parry the strike before he attacked Shadow again. Aura slashing his white blade at Shadow left this time only for him to block it, but it left him open as Aura kicked him in the side, sending Shadow staggering a bit to the side.

Seeing that Shadow was getting a little weary, Aura decided to take advantage of that as he charged at him, swinging his white blade down upon him. Unexpectedly Shadow brought his black energy blade up in time to block Aura's white blade before he swung his armored fist into Aura's chest. The force of the punch forced the Ryoku general back, but he just went back on the offensive as he slashed his lightsaber at Shadow.

The Kuro Kishi parried it before he swung his own lightsaber at Aura's head, which would have cleaved it off if he didn't raise his white lightsaber in time to block it. Shadow noticed Aura was left open, so he sent a telekinetic blast, forcing him back. Aura stood up straight as he raised his lightsaber. "You've gotten better," he commented, smirking under his mouth plate.

"I've been practicing," Shadow stated, smirking underneath his helmet as well.

Aura went back onto the offensive, slashing and thrusting his white lightsaber, but the Kuro Kishi blocked every attack that his opponent could throw at him. After blocking another slash, Shadow backed away with both hands on his lightsaber, the black blade pointing towards the ground in front of him. Aura took notice of the stance, asking "A new technique?"

"One that won't fail," was Shadow's reply.

Aura grinned. "Let's test that!"

After saying those words, Aura charged at Shadow. When Aura thrust his saber forward, Shadow raised his black lightsaber to parry the thrust. The Shiro Ryoushi tried again, but his opponent countered the slash with a parry before reassuming his stance. Again, Aura attacked, slashing his white blade at Shadow, who parried the slash with his black lightsaber like last time. This time, Shadow went on the offensive as he lunged forward and immediately arced his black lightsaber upward, sending Aura's white blade into the air. "What?" the Shiro Ryoushi exclaimed.

Before Aura could react, Shadow sent another telekinetic blast that sent the Shiro Ryoushi sprawling on the ground at the same time his deactivated lightsaber hit the dirt. Aura was about to get up, but stopped, seeing Shadow's black lightsaber blade only a few centimeters away from his neck. Aura's men mouth were widen open in shock at the sight of their own general was defeated by the leader of the Black Rebellion. However, Shadow merely smirked. "I win."

Instead of being a sore loser, Aura sat upright with his legs crossed and his arms on his lap. "Finish me, then," Aura said as he closed his eyes underneath his visor, waiting for Shadow to end his life.

Instead of complying with Aura's request, Shadow deactivated his lightsaber and ripped off the buckle from his waist. Silver energy engulfed Shadow and died away to revert him back to Kage Isei. Without saying anything, Kage turned around and walked towards his bike. Aura stood up and ripped off his buckle, the flash of silver energy reverting the armored Shiro Ryoushi back to the human known as Hikaru. Watching the Black Rebellion's leader walking off, Hikaru shouted, "Kage!"

Kage turned around and smiled at the Ryoku general. "We'll meet again," he replied.

With that, he turned back around and headed for his speeder bike, ignoring the shocked faces of the Ryoku forces and the defeated Ryoku general. Hikaru shook of his shocked as he demanded for Kage to return and finish him off. "KAGE!" Hikaru called out only for his cries to fall on deaf ears. "KAGE!"

The Kuro Kishi said nothing as he got on his speeder bike and rode away into the forests of Sensou...

XXXXXXXXXX

"What happened after that?" the boy asked eagerly. "Did Kage and Hikaru ever meet again?"

"I'm getting to that," the man hushed his son.

The boy immediately shut his mouth as he sat anxiously in his chair, waiting for his father to continue the story. "Now where was I?" the man asked himself, before exclaimed, "Ah yes!"

"Many weeks passed since Kage's last encounter with Hikaru," the man continued. "There had been rumors that Hikaru was greatly punished for Kage not slaying him and he faced humiliated in front of the Ryoku Emperor. Despite Kage felt sorrow for his friend, he had no time to mourn for he had to worry about the holocron he obtained."

"What did Kage do with it?" the boy questioned.

"For many days, Kage spent his time trying to activate the holocron, but failed to know avail. It would seem useless when he realized that only those of the Ryoku bloodline could activate the holocron. With that in mind, Kage attempted to keep the holocron hidden from the Ryoku Emperor. However, it would not last, for within the ranks of the Black Rebellion was a traitor."

That revelation made the boy's eyes widen with shock. "No!" the boy gasped.

"Yes," the man nodded. "That traitor revealed the location of the Black Rebels' base to the Ryoku Empire. The emperor's forces attacked the base, destroying it in the process and slaughtering everyone, save for Kage and a few of his close advisors, who were imprisoned."

"What happened to Kage?" the boy asked.

The man took a sip of his drink before continuing, "Well, after Kage was captured, he was brought before the Emperor and saw an old friend..."

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Alright, part 1 is done. So what did you think? Good? Bad? Please leave a review to let me know and if you have criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_, which I can use it to rectify any mistakes for future stories.

Now, the first scene I had with Shadow was based off the fight scene in Kurosawa's _The Hidden Fortress _(a great movie I should mention, and what gave Lucas inspiration to make Star Wars). I wondered what would happen if you combined some Star Wars elements with Kurosawa movies and you got this. I hope you enjoyed it.

Oh and here's translations for some Japanese words I put in there:

Kuro Kishi=Black Knight

Shiro Ryoushi=White Hunters

Kage Isei=Shadow Power

Hikaru Yaiba=White Blade

Sensou=war/battle

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	5. Ch 4: Shadow Part 2

XXXXXXXXXX

Ch 4: Shadow, Kuro Kishi Part 2 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or Star Wars! KR belongs to Ishinomori Shotaro and Toei, and SW belongs to Lucas! The only thing they don't own are the OCs, which include the Riders in the story!

XXXXXXXXXX

(Last time)

_ Once their laughter subsided, Kage looked at Hikaru. "How about a fight? If I win, I can go with the holocron. If you win, you can keep it."_

_ "With pleasure." Hikaru nodded as he took out a long, rectangular white buckle. "Shall we?"_

XXXXXXXXXX

_ When Aura thrust his saber forward, Shadow raised his black lightsaber to parry the thrust. The Shiro Ryoushi tried again, but his opponent countered the slash with a parry. This time, Aura launched on the offensive, immediately arcing his black saber upward, and sending Aura's white blade into the air. "What!" the Shiro Ryoushi exclaimed._

_ Before Aura could react, Shadow sent another telekinetic blast that sent him sprawling on the ground at the same time his lightsaber his the dirt. He was about to get up, but stopped, seeing the black blade a few centimeters away from his neck. Aura's men mouth were widen open in shock. Their own general was defeated by the leader of the Black Rebellion. Shadow smirked. "I win."_

_ "Finish me then," Aura said._

_ Instead of complying Aura's request, Shadow deactivated his lightsaber and ripped off the buckle from his waist. Silver energy engulfed Shadow and died away to revert him back to Kage Isei. Without saying anything, Kage turned around and walked towards his bike. Aura stood up and ripped off his buckle, reverting back to Hikaru. Hikaru shouted, "Kage!"_

_ Kage turned around and replied, "We'll meet again."_

_ He turned back around and headed for his speeder bike, ignoring the shocked faces of the Ryoku forces and the defeated Ryoku general. "KAGE!" Hikaru called out. "KAGE!"_

_ The Kuro Kishi said nothing as he got on his speeder bike and rode away into the forests of Sensou..._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_ "For many days, Kage spent his time trying to activate the holocron, but failed to know avail. It would seem useless when he realized that only those of the Ryoku bloodline could activate the holocron. With that in mind, Kage attempted to keep the holocron hidden from the Ryoku Emperor. However, it would not last, for within the ranks of the Black Rebellion was a traitor."_

_ "No!" the boy gasped._

_ "Yes," the man nodded. "That traitor revealed the location of the Black Rebels' base to the Ryoku Empire. The emperor's forces attacked the base, destroying it in the process and slaughtering everyone, save for Kage and a few of his close advisors, who were imprisoned."_

_ "What happened to Kage?" the boy asked._

_ The man took a sip of his drink before continuing, "Well, after Kage was captured, he was brought before the Emperor and saw an old friend..."_

XXXXXXXXXX

(Now)

The Imperial Tower was a place where the Ryoku Emperor, his advisors, and his generals met. It was ten-stories high, shaped like a crystal and made from purple transparent glass, standing in the center of the capital of the Ryoku Empire, Sensa. The Imperial Tower was also the home of the Ryoku Emperor and built below the Tower was a dungeon for his enemies.

Inside of the Imperial Tower were the large halls, decorated with statues of previous emperors and generals. Walking down the hall was a bruised and chained Kage surrounded by Ryoku troopers, who had their blasters pointed at him at all times. They continued walking until they reached a gray circular doorway, which split open and slid to the side, revealing a room that Kage knew very well for it wasn't the first time he was here. '_The throne room_,' he remembered.

The throne was large with purple walls and floors, the room had golden pillars with ornate dragon-like creatures wrapped around them. The walls were decorated with symbols that told the history of the Sensou, from the fall of the Tsurugi Empire to the rise of the Ryoku Empire. Within the room was a set of stairs that led up to a large platform that had a circular window that showed the metropolis of Sensa behind the golden throne.

What Kage was looking at wasn't the throne, but who was sitting in it. At first, the last Tsurugi Emperor from decades ago sat in there, but now was replaced by a purple robed figure. The figure was male in his mid-forties with fair skin, light brown hair and light blue eyes. He wore black bands around his wrists with red gem emblemed into them. This was the ruler of the Ryoku Empire. '_Ryon_,' Kage glared at the man in the throne.

Ryon took no notice of Kage's glare as he motioned his hand towards the Ryoku troopers to leave. "Leave us," Ryon ordered.

The Ryoku troopers clicked their metallic boots together and bowed to their emperor before leaving through the door in single file. Once they were gone, Ryon stood up from his seat, and walked towards the edge of the platform, his hands clasped behind his back. "So this is the great general of the Black Rebellion," Ryon looked up and down at Kage's shackled body. "I can't say I'm impressed."

"Nor can I," Kage spat. "You didn't really do a good job when I took the holocron!"

To Kage's surprise, Ryon merely laughed aloud at that retort. "I planned for you to take it, so you could lead me to your base," Ryon grinned. "And I was surprised to see you were foolish enough for it work."

Kage gritted his teeth as he rushed forward at the Ryoku Emperor only find himself flying across the throne room and into the wall. Kage immediately stood up, noticing a figure walking out from underneath the platform. "Hikaru?" Kage asked.

It was indeed Hikaru. He still wore the same armor of the Ryoku generals, but he noticed a nasty scar running over his left eye. "Hikaru, what happened to you?" Kage asked, shocked at the scar.

Instead of replying, Hikaru drew his lightsaber and activated its white blade as he charged at Kage. Kage backed away in time from the white blade striking him, but it cut his chains in half, freeing him. Hikaru charged at Kage, who fired a telekinetic blast at him that sent Hikaru into the stairs. "Hikaru, what are you doing?" Kage shouted. "Aren't we friends?"

"_Friends_?" Hikaru roared as he stood. "After what you put me through, you still think we're _friends_?"

"What are you talking about Hikaru?" Kage demanded. "Why are you protecting this man?"

"Because you didn't kill me, I was dishonored in front of the Shiro Ryoushi before I was cast out! It was only because of the Emperor that I was able to keep my armor and saber!" Hikaru shouted. "None of this would have happened it if you didn't let me die with honor!"

Kage just stood there, shocked at Hikaru's hatred towards him. At one time, there were good friends, but because of one incident, those bonds were shattered away. "Hikaru, I..." Kage began, but was cut off.

"Save it, Kage!" Hikaru shouted as he placed his buckle on his stomach, and the belt fastened it.

Hikaru poured his Force energy into the buckle and the flash of silver energy transformed him into his armored form of Aura. Aura let out a roar before he charged at Kage, who tried to dodge Aura's slashes and stabs. After Kage leaping from a slash, Kage noticed his buckle and lightsaber floating in the hand of a smirking Ryon. "I believe you will need these," Ryon said as used the Force to push Kage's buckle and lightsaber towards him. "It would not be honorable if you were unarmed."

Kage glared at Ryon before taking his buckle and lightsaber hilt, and placing his buckle on his stomach. After Kage transformed into Shadow, he activated the black blade of his lightsaber in time to block a slash from Aura. Aura charged, trying to slash at his former friend, but Shadow sidestepped Aura's slash before slashing at his chest, forcing him back. "Hikaru, we have to stop fighting each other!" the Kuro Kishi tried to reason with Aura, but it fell on deaf ears as he charged at Kage.

Aura slashed at Shadow, who dodged it before slashing his own lightsaber at Aura only for it to be parried. Once again, Aura tried to land a hit on Shadow only for the Kuro Kishi to dodge the slash, but Aura quickly landed a punch in Shadow's gut, forcing him back again. Before Shadow had the chance to retaliate, Aura slashed his lightsaber upwards, knocking Shadow's lightsaber out of his hand. Quickly, Aura he knocked the leader of the Black Rebellion on his back with a kick to the chest. Shadow was about to get, but froze at the sight of Aura's white lightsaber blade at his face.

The leader of the Black Rebellion brought his black visor to look at Aura's own. "Goodbye, Kage," the former Shiro Ryoushi said as he raised his lightsaber over his head.

Before he could land the blow, Aura found himself flying across the throne room, so he stabbed his lightsaber into the ground to prevent his feet from leaving the ground. Once the telekinetic blast dispersed, Aura looked at Shadow, used the Force for his hilt to fly back into his hands as he stood up. "I'm sorry Hikaru," Shadow said with sorrow. "You leave me with no choice."

With that said, Shadow placed both hands on his lightsaber, the black blade pointing towards the ground in front of him. Aura remembered the stance well, for it was what Shadow used the last time to defeat him. Aura raised his blue lightsaber, his eyes cautious on Shadow's position. '_Make your move, Kage_,' Aura anxiously thought.

Seeing Aura was making no move, the Kuro Kishi slowly pranced forward towards the former Shiro Ryoushi. Aura seeing his opponent on the move, he thrust his lightsaber at Shadow only for him raise his black lightsaber to parry the thrust before he arced his lightsaber, sending Aura's saber out of his hand. Before Aura could get his lightsaber, the Kuro Kishi sent a telekinetic blast that waved his hand through the air and the former Shiro Ryoushi felt a force dragging his feet that sent him sprawling on the ground. Thanks to his training, Aura was able to propel himself into the air with a simple push of his hand against the ground and landed on the ground in a crouching position.

Though Aura was unarmed, Kage did not attempt to attack the Shiro Ryoushi when he had the chance nor did he use the Force to his advantage. Instead he lowered his black lightsaber, hoping he could get to Aura instead of having to fight the one he once called a friend. "Hikaru, you have to stop this!" Shadow again tried to reason. "Can't you see that Ryon is using you?"

"SHUT UP!" Aura yelled.

"Aura, look at yourself!" Shadow shouted. "You were never someone who used to be filled with so much anger! Look at what you turned yourself into!"

It was then Ryon, who had been watching the fight from his throne, intervened. "Enough talk!" Ryon shouted before looking at Aura. "General-finish him!"

"With pleasure!" Aura hissed as he stretched his right foot out in front of his left.

Shadow recognized the stance and he quickly sheathed his lightsaber onto his belt before stretching his own right foot in front of his left. Both concentrated the Force to their feet, which soon were covered in silver energy. Once fully charged, Aura leaped into the air, extending his right foot into a flying-side kick, while the Kuro Kishi remained still. "Take this!" Aura shouted as he descended upon Shadow.

Instead of Aura hitting his target, Shadow quickly moved to the side, allowing Aura's charged foot to pass him. Then, Shadow raised his charged foot up to crash into Aura's chest armor, sending sent the former Shiro Ryoushi crashing into the stairs. Sparks continually flew off of Aura as he attempted to get up from that attack, but ended up falling back down. Shadow let out a sigh filled with sorrow that he had to use his charged kick on someone who he called a friend.

However, Shadow's attention would shift from the beaten Aura to Ryon who now stood from throne. The Ryouku Emperor walked down the stairs to where Aura laid. "Weakling! I thought you were stronger than that!" Ryon spat at Aura as he fired electricity from one hand.

Shadow, distraught at the sight of Aura being electrocuted, rushed at Ryon to stop him, but the Ryoku Emperor raised his other hand to fire a bolt of lightning at Shadow. The Kuro Kishi tried to dodge it, but the attack was too quick for him as he too was struck by the lightning. Shadow tried to resist the lightning but the pain was too great that he fell onto his hands and knees. With the Black Rebellion's leader down, Ryon turned his attention back to Aura as he continued to electrocute him. "You're my general! You're not suppose to lose to someone like Kage!" the Ryoku Emperor shouted.

Once Ryon stopped electrocuting Aura, the general of the Ryoku forces was able to stand, smoke rising from his chest where Shadow struck him. "Good," Ryon smirked as he pointed towards Shadow, who was still feeling the after effects of Ryon's lightning. "Now finish him."

Shadow looked up to see the smirking face of Ryon, but was too weak to do anything other than just be on his hands and knees. He silently cursed himself for not being able to stop the Ryoku Emperor from ruling over Sensou. '_It's the end_,' Shadow bitterly thought as he looked at the ground with contempt. '_I have failed everyone. I have failed you, father._'

Suddenly, the Ryoku Emperor let out a gasp as a white blade protruded from his chest, which made the Kuro Kishi to look up and see what happened. After the blade slid out of Ryon's chest, Shadow's eyes widen underneath his helmet seeing the one who committed such the was Aura, who was still injured from Ryon's lightning. After Ryon's dead body fell onto the floor, Aura simply released his grip on his lightsaber to let it fall, while he slumped onto the staircase. Shadow immediately used what strength he had to get up. "Hikaru!" Shadow shouted as he ran over to his friend's side.

The Ryoku general saw the man who he once called 'friend' running towards him. "Kage," Aura called out as he reached out for Shadow.

Shadow grabbed his friend's hand, promising himself to never let go. "Hold on, Hikaru, you'll be fine," he assured him. "We can get you to a healer!"

The former Shiro Ryoushi looked up at the Kuro Kishi's visor and said, "Don't lie to me, Kage. We both know it's end for me."

Shadow was silent as he released his grip on Aura's hand, allowing it to fall onto the Ryoku general's lap. Moments of silence filled the space in the entire room, save for Aura's breathing that became shallow. Then, Shadow finally spoke in a soft voice. "I'm sorry," Shadow apologized, making Aura look at him, "for letting you suffer like this."

"Don't be," Aura told the Kuro Kishi before letting out a slight cough. "I'm the one who should be sorry."

This made Shadow look at the former Shiro Ryoushi with confusion underneath his black, opaque visor. "Why?"

"Because you were right," Aura wheezed. "I was blindly following an emperor who used me. You were right after all this time."

"You turned back in the end," Shadow said as he released his grip on Aura's hand. "That's what it matters."

Aura let out a small chuckle as he sat upright against the stairs before looking at Shadow. "I'm glad to be your friend, Kage," Aura smiled underneath his mouth plate.

Shadow couldn't help but smile underneath his helmet at that. "Me too."

"Let's hope we will meet again in better circumstances," Aura wheezed.

"And let's hope we finish our fight," Shadow added with a smirk.

Aura let out a small laugh. "Let's hope so, old friend."

With his last breath, Aura slumped down and his body faded away into nothingness, leaving only his buckle and lightsaber. "Goodbye, Hikaru," Shadow breathed as he stood up.

For what felt like hours, Shadow mourned the loss of a someone who he thought of as a brother, but he knew that Hikaru was in a better place. However, the Kuro Kishi wondered if his friend's sacrifice was really necessary for sake of peace...

XXXXXXXXXX

"And so, the Tsurugi Empire was restored back to its rightful place and continued to run Sensou for generations to come," the man finished. "As for the Kuro Kishi, they were able to make an alliance with the Shiro Ryoushi, and the two orders agreed to guard the Tsurugi Empire."

"What happened to Kage after that?" the boy anxiously asked his dad.

"Well, Kage disappeared after that and no one knew what happened to him. Some say he left Sensou, others say he became a hermit to live the rest of his days in solitude," the man explained before smiling. "But I know what happened."

"What?" the boy excitedly asked.

"Finish up your breakfast and I might tell you more later," the man smiled as he took another sip from his caffeine drink.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's part 2 of Kage's story! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review stating what you thought about it, and if you have criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_.

Alright, some of you may have noticed I based the fight scene in this chapter from the duel between Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker in _Return of the Jedi_. This is completely true. At the time, I was watching that fight scene on YouTube, and I got some inspiration from it. Now why did I use it? Well, the duel shows Luke trying to convince his dad to turn good with Vader refusing each time until the end. I did the same with Kage and Aura, save for the fact that Aura was more traumatized by his punishment, which caused him to direct his anger at Kage.

That's all-Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	6. Ch 5: Valor & Isei Part 1

XXXXXXXXXX

Ch 5: Valor & Isei, Brothers of the Force Part 1 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or Star Wars! KR belongs to Ishinomori Shotaro and Toei, and SW belongs to Lucas! The only thing they don't own are the OCs, which include the Riders in the story!

XXXXXXXXXX

The twin suns shone right over the courtyard of the house, meaning it was about noon. It was quite, since the man was busy with work, while his son was attending school or so he thought. The boy ended walking into the house through the domed entrance and down the stairs, expecting to see his dad in the courtyard relaxing. However, the man was not in the courtyard as the boy thought and immediately wondered where he was. "Dad, where are you!" the boy called out as he walked out into the courtyard.

For a while there was no response, so the boy called out again, "Dad!"

"In here!" the boy heard from the garage.

The boy turned around and began heading towards the other set of stairs that led to the garage. He entered the garage to see his dad working on the engine of his landspeeder. The man looked over his shoulder to see the boy at the entrance with a surprise face. "What are you doing so early?" the man inquired. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"They were having trouble with the generators so they sent us home early," the boy replied as he placed his backpack on the entrance of the garage.

"Well, since you're home early, can you pass me that hydrospanner?" the man asked as he went back to working on the engine. "It's on top of the blue box."

The boy nodded as he went over to the end of the garage and took the hydrospanner on the blue box before handing it to his father. "Thanks," the man said as he took it.

"Hey, dad?" the boy asked. "You said you would tell me more about the Riders."

The man looked at his son for a second and smiled. "Sure. Why not?"

A wide smile appeared on the boy's face as he stood next to his dad, anxiously waiting for his dad to begin. Instead of starting with a narration, the man asked, "Have you heard of the Great Galactic War?"

The boy tilted his head in confusion as he wondered why his father would asked that, but he nodded. "We learned about it a few days ago in school. The Sith Empire waged war against the Old Republic for twenty-eight years until the two agreed to a truce, but we don't know how the Sith were defeated though."

The man shrugged as he worked on the landspeeder. "No one really know how they were, but there were some Sith who fled the Sith Empire's destruction and hid on the Outer-Rim planet of Deralia. Deralia was also a place where a small group of Jedi hid during the Great Jedi Purge."

"If there were Jedi and Sith on the planet, doesn't that mean they would be fighting each other?" the boy asked.

"Yes," the man as he moved hydrospanner deeper into the engine. "Ever since the surviving Jedi arrived on Deralia, the Sith and Jedi fought a civil war in the shadows of Deralia, one determined to defeat the other."

"Did the Jedi win?" the boy anxiously asked.

"I'm not there yet," the man snapped, silencing his son. "Anyway, for years the Jedi and Sith were at a stalemate, both forces always ending up in a draw instead of a total victory. It seemed like the war would never end."

The boy's eyes were filled with eager as he looked at his dad with anticipation. "Did the war ever end?" the boy asked.

"Well, yeah it did," the man answered as he moved the hydrospanner around. "Thanks to those two Riders."

"Riders?" the boy exclaimed.

The exclamation from the boy made his father accidentally cut a wire, causing a small explosion in the engine. The man fortunately backed away from his landspeeder in time before the smoke could hit his face. "Don't do that!" the man shouted before turning towards the landspeeder. "Aw great!"

"Sorry dad," the boy apologized.

The man let out a sigh as he sat down on a stool next to the landspeeder. "It's alright," the man said before he continued. "But yes, the war ended cause of the efforts of two Riders, whose names were Valor and Isei..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Deralia was a planet of agriculture, filled with soil fertile enough for crops to be planted, harvested, and sold in the markets. Many farms were placed all over the planet with only one city to act as the capital of the planet as well as the market place for farmers to sell their crops. It seemed to be the perfect planet for a farmer to live on.

However, that only happened upon the surface of Deralia, for underneath were a maze of underground tunnels that led to many caverns as well as to the surface. Within these tunnels and caverns, the carnage of war took place, as anyone could tell from the rotten bones and lightsaber hilts that laid on the floor. These same places were the battlegrounds for Jedi and Sith as they used their lightsabers and the Force to destroy one another, and ensure victory only to end up in a stalemate. For years, the war continued on, and it seemed like there was no end to it.

One tunnel for instance was bare and empty, save for a lone, male figure who walked through it. The figure was a young man about twenty with light brown skin, short black hair and blue eyes. There were stalactites on the ceiling, made from bright green crystals that illuminated the tunnel. One could tell the lone figure was a Jedi, judging from his brown robes over white tunic, and his silver lightsaber hilt that seemed to have black engravings on it to appear elegant.

The Jedi continued to walk down the long tunnel until he reached a large cavern that was filled with rotten bones, torn robes, and lightsabers littered all over. This was the location of one of the battles that took place between the Sith and the Jedi. The young Jedi stopped walking and looked at the corpses with sorrow, wondering for what purpose did these beings die for. However, his thoughts on his fallen comrades and enemies were interrupted by the sound of footsteps that echoed throughout the cavern.

Immediately, the Jedi grabbed for his hilt and hit behind some stalagmite, his blade not yet activated. He looked over the stalagmite for a second to see a male figure entering the cavern through another tunnel. The figure wore a black robe over his gray tunic with a hood over his head to hide his face, hanging from his belt was a lightsaber with two triangular blades on the edge. From the his Dark Side aura, the Jedi immediately knew what the figure was. '_A Sith_,' the Jedi bitterly thought.

The Jedi would have attacked the Sith, but he suddenly felt a familiar presence coming from the Sith. It was all too familiar, in fact. As for the robed Sith, he stopped where he was, and turned towards the stalagmite that the Jedi hid behind. "I know you're there!" the Sith called out as he placed a hand on his lightsaber hilt. "You can't hide from me!"

The Jedi let out a small chuckle as he realized who the Sith was. Hooking his lightsaber to his belt, the Jedi walked out of his hiding spot to face the Sith. "Don't worry, it's just me," the Jedi said to the Sith with a smile.

Instead of attacking the Jedi, like any Sith would, this one simply lowered his hand from his hilt and relaxed at the sight of this Jedi. "If you were just another Jedi, I wouldn't have hesitated to kill you," the Sith said as he lowered his hood.

The Sith was a human male with brown skin and blue eyes as well as black hair that went down to the end of his neck. What was most surprising was that the Sith looked exactly like the Jedi standing before him. "Yeah, I know, Varren," the Jedi said as he walked towards him.

The Sith, Varren, simply looked at the Jedi. "You've gotta a lot of guts coming here like this, Genta," he complimented.

The Jedi known as Genta smiled. "Runs in our family, Varren," Genta told Varren. "So did you bring it?"

Varren nodded as he reached into his robe and pulled out a red, pyramidal-shaped Sith holocron. "I stole it from my master's personal cache," Varren explained. "It took a lot of work to find this holocron."

Genta looked at the holocron for a second before looking up at Varren. "Can you activate it?" he asked, rather anxiously for a Jedi.

The young Sith nodded as he used the Force to activated the holocron, and it glowed brightly with a crimson glow. As the holocron hovered above the young Sith's hands, it project the image of a woman in her early thirties. She was attractive with long black hair that was tied into a pony tail and blue eyes. The woman wore a black robe as well as lightsaber hanging from her belt, and from the tattoo over her left eye, one could tell she was a Sith, but she didn't carry the face of what a normal Sith would for it was filled with concern and worry. "_Genta, Varren, if you're watching this then it means that I have been killed in battle or by my own master_," the woman holographic began. "_I'm also assuming that you've been separated, either taken in by the Jedi, Sith or both._"

"_If that's the case, then you must know about your origins. I guess from the beginning would be best,_" the woman bit her lower lip before she continued. "_Now, you both know that your father, a Jedi Master named Orrusk, and I were once enemies, but fell in love, which was something unusual to happen. We both kept our relationship a secret from our masters, but when your father died in battle, I couldn't take it any longer. I ran away, and I found out I was pregnant with you two._"

The woman sighed silently as she looked at the two Force Users. "_Once you were born, I knew that the Sith and the Jedi would want to use you as weapons, so I created two weapons to help defend yourselves. I've already designed them to linked to your DNA, so no one can access their power, save for you two._"

"_If you two ever should meet and are on different sides, please do not kill each other_," the woman begged, tears now running down her cheeks. "_And please if you do anything, run away, but don't take on the Jedi or Sith! They will rip you apart just like it did with your father and I! Even if you defeat them here, more will come after you! I beg you to just live a normal life!_"

With that, the holocron shut down and floated back down onto Varren's hand, leaving only silence for the ears of the Jedi and his Sith brother standing in the cavern. "That's all there is," Genta somberly stated. "Nothing else."

Varren gripped his hand onto the holocron as he tried to withheld his anger. "After all this time, we still know nothing what happened to our mom!" Varren shouted as he threw the holocron to the ground. "This war has already taken our father! I won't believe our mom is dead!"

Genta looked at his brother. "I don't think she's dead either, Varren," Genta calmly stated as he used the Force to levitate the holocron into his head. "However, there's no other lead we have on her."

"But we have to find her! We _must_!" Varren told his Jedi brother. "I swear, even if I have to destroy the Jedi and Sith, I will find her!"

"I know," Genta placed an assured hand on Varren's shoulder. "And you won't be alone."

Varren's anger disappeared as he smiled at Genta. "Thanks, Genta."

"Hey, what are brothers for?" Genta rhetorically asked as he smiled back. He then handed the holocron to Varren. "Best if you take this back. Your master won't be happy if he finds this gone."

Varren nodded as he took the holocron and placed it in his robe. Immediately the two brothers parted ways and hurried back to their respective masters, unaware for what was in store for them...

XXXXXXXXXX

"Wait a minute!" the boy interjected. "A Jedi and Sith can't be fall in love! They're supposed to be enemies!"

The man, who was fixing the damage done to his engine, stopped what he was doing and looked at his son. Instead of giving him any form of punishment or stern lecture, the man simply chuckled. "With the Jedi and Sith trying to destroy the each other for centuries, I'm not surprised anyone would think that," the man muttered as he looked at his son. "Son, love can do incredible things, even bring the most hated enemies together." When the boy just continue to look at the man in confusion, he simply sighed, "You'll know when you're older."

"What happened to the two brothers?" the boy asked.

His dad looked at him and said, "Well, after that Varren was summoned to the Sith leader's camp..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Varren walked the grounds of the caverns that was Sith territory, as one could tell with the flags and banner that had the banner of the Sith Empire etched on them. There were red tents all over that acted as homes for Sith Lords and apprentices, and powering their electronic equipment were the generators that were placed outside. Though the generators were old, many upgrades were added to them to last for hundreds of years. Varren's attention specifically was towards the tent in the center for that was where his master was.

As the young Sith approached the tent, he noticed there were no guards at the entrance as usual, which made Varren uneasy. If there were no guards, something was up and whatever it was, it meant trouble. Varren's master probably knew about him meeting with his Jedi brother as well as stealing the holocron from his master's belongings.

Still, Varren entered the tent and the first thing he saw was a round table in the center of the tent with a holographic projection that showed the tunnels and caverns the Sith explored so far. Standing at the edge of the table was one man who wore a black cloak over his silver armor that covered his entire body. The only thing that wasn't covered was the man face that revealed a pale face with yellow eyes, and short blue hair. The man noticed Varren and smiled. "Ah Varren," he said as he deactivated the projection. "Welcome."

Immediately, Varren knelt down before the man, his face looking at the ground. "You summoned me Master Torc?"

Torc, the leader of the Sith on Derelia, stared at his kneeling apprentice. "Do you remember the vow you made to me when you became a Sith?"

Varren's face grimaced as he continued to stare at the floor. "Yes, I haven't forgotten."

Despite his apprentice's answer, Torc continued, "I took you in as one of our own when you were just ten. I have trained you in every way possible to learn of the Dark Side as my own apprentice, yet you don't use your anger to its fullest potential. That is what many would consider heresy."

Varren just kept his position, trying to repress his anger towards him master. "Is that all master?" Varren asked with suppressed anger in his voice.

Torc shook his head."No. I have noticed for some time you have been leaving the camp in the middle of the night." Then, he looked down at his apprentice and asked, "For what reason would that be?"

Beads of sweat began to run down Varren's face as he remained silent and tried to shield his mind as best as he could. Torc just looked at his apprentice and inquired, "Perhaps to meet with your brother?"

Varren finally raised his head for his eyes that were filled with shock and surprise to look at his master's own, which were filled with contempt and anger like with most Sith. "You have failed me and your Sith comrades who died in battle!" Torc spat as he raised his right hand at Varren. "For that you will suffer a horrible punishment!"

The last thing Varren saw was a storm of electricity colliding with his body before he blackened out...

XXXXXXXXXX

Genta he felt a sudden jolt of pain spread throughout his body as he shot up from his bed. Sweat ran down his Jedi tunic as he looked around to see he was black in his tent, which was apart of the Jedi camp placed in the tunnels the Jedi used as shelter. The tents were basically the same as the tents in the Sith encampment, but these were blue with the Jedi insignia on them. However, Genta's mind was on more important things for he realized what the pain was coming from. '_Varren!_' Genta shouted. '_My brother's in danger!_'

Immediately, Genta shot out of his bed before taking his Jedi robes and his lightsaber. Once he hooked his lightsaber to his belt, Genta turned to leave only to see a Jedi Master at the entrance of his tent. This one was a blue-skinned Twi'lek male Jedi Master with the typical brown robes over his body and hanging from his belt were two lightsaber hilts. "Master Orrun Sa," Genta greeted.

Instead of returning Genta's greetings, Orrun glared at the young Jedi. "Where do you think you're going?" he demanded.

"Out," was Genta's response.

However, Orrun stepped into Genta's path, preventing him from leaving. "You're going to see Varrenagain," Orrun said, saying that name as if it was a curse. "He's a Sith! Those who have fallen to the Dark Side can not be redeemed, you know this."

Genta glared at the Twi'lek Jedi Master. "Sith or not, he's still my brother!"

Orrun still did not get out Genta's path. "Look, I found you when you were just ten and I took you in, despite you had the blood of a Sith," Orrun sneered. "I trained you in every way to combat the Sith and this is how you repay the Jedi?"

"The Jedi, or do you mean yourself?" Genta argued. "For years, you've been leading the Jedi against the Sith and look where it has gotten us! Both Jedi and Sith only have fifty members _at _most now! If this goes on, it will only leave destruction! If it wasn't for the Jedi and this ridiculous war, I wouldn't be separated from Varren!"

"You dare disrespect our Jedi who gave their lives for us to live?" Orrun shouted. "You dare disrespect your father's death?"

Before the argument could be carried out any further, sounds of lightsabers crashing against one another could be heard outside, catching the attention of the arguing Genta and Orrun. They both ran out to see the tents flying all over as well as severed limbs and lightsabers. Both Jedi could sense the Dark Side flowing from the one responsible for this, which only meant one thing: '_Sith!_' both Orrun and Genta thought simultaneously.

Immediately, Genta took out a hexagonal shaped buckle with blue gem in the center and placed it on his stomach, making a metallic, silver belt wrap around his waist to fasten it. Once it was fastened, the blue gem in the center of the buckle glowed brightly as gray, hexagonal patterns covered Genta's body before morphing into some sort of armored form.

Genta was don in full white armor underneath his blue bodysuit. Etched into his white, flat chest plate was the insignia of the Old Jedi Order, and he wore white gauntlets and boots along with round shoulder guards. He wore a helmet was around with a thick, black T-shaped visor with a golden V-shaped crest above it, and blue strips going down the middle of the helmet as well as extending from the side of the visor. Hanging from his belt was his lightsaber and a piece of blue fabric that went down to his knees. "I'm going to see what that is," 'Genta' told Orrun as he looked over his shoulder. "After that, I'm going to find my brother."

Orrun let out a sigh of defeat. "Very well," he said, before adding, "Valor."

'Genta,' now identified as Valor, turned his head and used the Force to speed towards the center of the commotion. When he arrived, Valor saw bodies of Jedi lying across the ground as well as destroyed tents, some in fact were covered in flames from the sparks of the battered generators. Standing in the center of it all was someone Valor never thought he would see. "Varren?"

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's part 1 of Valor and Isei's story! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review stating what you thought about it, and if you have criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_.

XXXXXXXXXX


	7. Ch 6: Valor & Isei Part 2

XXXXXXXXXX

Ch 6: Valor & Isei, Brothers of the Force Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or Star Wars! KR belongs to Ishinomori Shotaro and Toei, and SW belongs to Lucas! The only thing they don't own are the OCs, which include the Riders in the story!

XXXXXXXXXX

(Last time)

_ The woman sighed silently as she looked at the two Force Users. _"Once you were born, I knew that the Sith and the Jedi would want to use you as weapons, so I created two weapons to help defend yourselves. I've already designed them to linked to your DNA, so no one can access their power, save for you two."

"If you two ever should meet and are on different sides, please do not kill each other," the woman begged, tears now running down her cheeks. "And please if you do anything, run away, but don't take on the Jedi or Sith! They will rip you apart just like it did with your father and I! Even if you defeat them here, more will come after you! I beg you to just live a normal life!"

_ With that, the holocron shut down and floated back down onto Varren's hand, leaving only silence for the ears of the Jedi and his Sith brother standing in the cavern. "That's all there is," Genta somberly stated. "Nothing else."_

_ Varren gripped his hand onto the holocron as he tried to withheld his anger. "After all this time, we still know nothing what happened to our mom!" Varren shouted as he threw the holocron to the ground. "This war has already taken our father! I won't believe our mom is dead!"_

_ Genta looked at his brother. "I don't think she's dead either, Varren," Genta calmly stated as he used the Force to levitate the holocron into his head. "However, there's no other lead we have on her."_

_ "But we have to find her! We must!" Varren told his Jedi brother. "I swear, even if I have to destroy the Jedi and Sith, I will find her!"_

_ "I know," Genta placed an assured hand on Varren's shoulder. "And you won't be alone."_

XXXXXXXXXX

_ Varren finally raised his head for his eyes that were filled with shock and surprise to look at his master's own, which were filled with contempt and anger like with most Sith. "You have failed me and your Sith comrades who died in battle!" Torc spat as he raised his right hand at Varren. "For that you will suffer a horrible punishment!"_

_ The last thing Varren saw was a storm of electricity colliding with his body before he blackened out..._

XXXXXXXXXX

_ Before the argument could be carried out any further, sounds of lightsabers crashing against one another could be heard outside, catching the attention of the arguing Genta and Orrun. They both ran out to see the tents flying all over as well as severed limbs and lightsabers. Both Jedi could sense the Dark Side flowing from the one responsible for this, which only meant one thing: 'Sith!' both Orrun and Genta thought simultaneously._

_ Immediately, Genta took out a hexagonal shaped buckle with blue gem in the center and placed it on his stomach, making a metallic, silver belt wrap around his waist to fasten it. Once it was fastened, the blue gem in the center of the buckle glowed brightly as gray, hexagonal patterns covered Genta's body before morphing into some sort of armored form. _

_ Genta was don in full white armor underneath his blue bodysuit. Etched into his white, flat chest plate was the insignia of the Old Jedi Order, and he wore white gauntlets and boots along with round shoulder guards. He wore a helmet was around with a thick, black T-shaped visor with a golden V-shaped crest above it, and blue strips going down the middle of the helmet as well as extending from the side of the visor. Hanging from his belt was his lightsaber and a piece of blue fabric that went down to his knees. "I'm going to see what that is," 'Genta' told Orrun as he looked over his shoulder. "After that, I'm going to find my brother."_

_ Orrun let out a sigh of defeat. "Very well," he said, before adding, "Valor."_

_ 'Genta,' now identified as Valor, turned his head and used the Force to speed towards the center of the commotion. When he arrived, Valor saw bodies of Jedi lying across the ground as well as destroyed tents, some in fact were covered in flames from the sparks of the battered generators. Standing in the center of it all was someone Valor never thought he would see. "Varren?"_

XXXXXXXXXX

(Now)

Yes it was Varren in the armored form of Isei. Isei wore similar armor to Valor but his armor was black over the red bodysuit. Instead the symbol of the Jedi Order, Isei had the symbol of the Sith Empire etched into his chest armor, and his shoulder guards were box-shaped instead of round. His round helmet had a jet black visor that covered his entire face along with golden horns that extended from the sides. Red stripes went down the middle of his helmet and extended from the side of his visor. As for his belt, it looked the same as Valor's, save for the red gem. In his hand was a silver lightsaber hilt with two triangular blades on the tip where the red blade protruded from.

Isei noticed Valor out the corner of his visor and turned around to face him. Valor looked at his brother with shock underneath his visor for he had never seen his brother commit such an act nor did he ever think he was capable. "Varren, what are you doing?" Valor demanded.

Instead of an answer, Isei charged at Valor, swinging red lightsaber at his head only for Valor to raise his own in time to block it before forcing Isei back with a kick. "Varren, stop this!" Valor called to his brother.

However, his words fell on deaf ears as Isei once again charged at Valor and slashed his lightsaber at his brother's head, but Valor raised his avoided another slash. Valor then blocked another slash and this time their weapons were dead locked against one another as Valor and Isei pressed their energy blades against one another. "Varren, I'm your brother!" Valor shouted. "Please listen!"

Despite Valor's pleas, it seemed like his brother would not listen to him. For a moment, Valor feared that he may have lost his brother forever. "I'm sorry, but he can't really hear you," a voice told Valor.

Valor turned his head to see who said that and his eyes widen at the sight of the Sith's leader, Torc, standing at the edge. That moment of distraction allowed Isei to force Valor back with a kick to the stomach. "What did you do to my brother?" Valor demanded.

"Oh just put him under an ancient Sith spell," Torc casually stated as if it was nothing. "It wasn't that hard seeing how your brother was so weak-minded. He's now under my control. I've had him even kill every Sith in my camp just to show who was more powerful," Torc added with an insane grin.

Valor looked at Torc with disgust. "You're sick!"

"I think you have other things to worry about than morals, young Jedi," Torc said, not really caring. "Like your brother, for instance."

Immediately, the armored Jedi turned to face his Sith brother to find bolts of electricity firing towards him. Valor rolled over to the side to avoid the bolts in time before he stood up and used the Force to sent Isei flying across the cavern and into the wall. Quickly, Valor used the Force to speed over to his brother and knock away Isei's lightsaber out of his hand. Isei froze as the light of Valor placing his blue lightsbalder blade at his brother's throat. "I am beaten," Isei admitted, his voice sounding more robotic than human. "Finish me."

Instead of complying with Isei's request, Valor deactivated his lightsaber as he placed a hand on Isei's helmet. Torc noticed this and shouted, "What are you doing?"

Valor ignored Torc as he used the Force to reach into Isei's mind. "Remember Varren," Valor begged. "Please remember!"

Isei's eyes widen underneath his visor as he remembered the first time he and Valor met...

XXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

_ A seventeen-year-old Genta was walking down at empty cavern for he was on patrol for any Sith scouts or soldiers. His master, Orrun Sa, personally gave him this mission, but he wondered why he was on patrol instead of helping out with the battle plans. Still, Genta did not question his master as he took the assignment Orrun gave him._

_ Genta suddenly, stopped at the sight of a black robed figure standing in his path. The figure wore a black robe over his gray tunic with a hood over his head to hide his face, hanging from his belt was a lightsaber with two triangular blades on the edge. Genta did not need the Force to know who it was as he immediately drew his lightsaber and activated its blue blade. "You're a Sith!" he cried out._

_ Before Genta could attack his enemy, the Sith held up a hand and fired electricity from it. Genta rolled to the side to avoid the lightning bolts from hitting him and when the Sith fired another storm of lighting at him, Genta quickly raised his blue lightsaber in time to block the bolts. The Sith was quite surprised to see a Jedi at such a young age to deflect the lightning without any trouble. The Sith discharged his lightning as looked at Genta who now stood up with his lightsaber pointed at the Sith. "What is your name Jedi?" the Sith questioned._

_ Genta arched an eyebrow at the Sith Lord. "Genta Varius," he finally answered. "And yours?"_

_ "Varren Tirnok," the Sith introduced as he activated the red blade his lightsaber. "And that will be the last name you will ever hear!"_

_ With that, both Genta and the Sith named Varren, charged at each other with their lightsabers, ready to clash against each other. However, that did not happen as a voice shouted, "STOP!" _

_ The two Force wielders froze where they were before they looked around to see who shouted. "What was that?" the Sith wondered aloud._

_ "That would be me," the same voice said as ghostly figure appeared between the two._

_ The figure was that of man in his thirties with light brown skin, short black hair and blue eyes and he wore a Jedi robe over his body. "Who are you?" Genta asked as he eyed the ghostly figure._

_ The figure turned to face Genta and said with a smile, "I'm your father, Jedi Master Orrusk Varius."_

_ Genta's eyes widen as he saw the ghostly figure of his own father before him. He had heard stories of his father's actions, but never really knew him personally. However, his surprise would be cut off when Varren demanded, "Move aside, Force Ghost! My business is with this Jedi here!"_

_ Orrusk let out a small chuckle before replying, "I'm sorry, but I can't have both my sons kill each other."_

_ This time it was Varren to look at the Force Ghost with shock. "What?"_

_ To prove what he said was true, Orrusk used the Force to pull down the Varren's hood, revealing a face that looked identical to Genta. "W-what trick is this?" a shocked Genta demanded._

_ "It's no trick," Orrusk stated. "You're both brothers, twins in fact."_

_ The Jedi and Sith looked at each other with the same thought in their heads: '_Twins? Is that even possible?_'_

_ But it was possible. They both had the same faces, thus there was no denying it. Before either one could ask anymore questions, bright flashes of light appeared in Genta's and Varren's hands and when it died down, the flash of light was replaced by hexagonal buckles with gems in the center. Genta and Varren looked at Orrusk, who said, "Take these, you will need them in the future."_

_ With that, Orrusk began to fade away from that plane of existence. "Wait!" Genta called out, but it was too late for the Force Ghost of his father was already gone._

_ With the Force Ghost of Orrusk, the twins stared at each other, unsure of what to do next. At first, they planned to kill each, but with this sudden revelation, Genta and Varren were not quite sure. Varren sighed as he looked up at Genta, his face filled with curiosity instead of anger and loathe towards Genta. "Can you tell me what our father was like?" Varren asked._

_ It seemed that this was to be the beginning of a brotherhood that would last forever..._

(Flashback end)

XXXXXXXXXX

The light that covered Isei's eyes underneath the visor died away to let Isei see Valor's armored face. "Genta?" Isei asked his brother as he stood up, his voice returned to normal. "What happened?"

Valor let out a sigh of relief as he explained everything to his brother. "Torc put an ancient Sith spell on you that put you under his control," Valor answered. "Luckily I was able to break you free."

Before Isei could say anything, Torc let out a snort that caught the brothers' attention. "Oh, how touching," he sneered as he unhooked his lightsaber from his belt and activated. "But it looks like I'm going to have to kill you, like I did with your mother."

That caught Isei's and Valor's attention as they both turned to face the leader of the Sith. "What?" Isei shouted.

Torc grinned. "Oh you didn't know? Well, after I found out about your mother's affair with that weakling Jedi, I decided to kill her and take her son." His grin faded as he looked at Valor. "Unfortunately, I couldn't access the powers she gave you and I didn't know about your twin until recently."

Isei curled his hands into fists as he tried to control his rage, but he couldn't hold it any longer. "YOU WILL PAY!" Isei roared as he used the Force for his hilt to fly back into his hands.

Together, Isei and Valor charged at the Sith Lord and swung their lightsaber at him, only for their blades to be blocked by his red blade. Valor spun around and swung his blue blade at Torc's leg, which the Sith Lord blocked before blocking another slash from Isei that meant to hit his head. Before either armored Force user could strike again, Torc used the Force to send them flying into the ground. "You're both weak," Torc mocked as he walked towards the two brothers. "Just like your parents."

Isei did not take that insult very well as he charged at Torc, swinging his red lightsaber at Torc's head only for it to be blocked before Torc forced Isei with a kick to the stomach. Then, Valor charged at the Sith lord and kicked his right foot out only for Torc dodge it before he spun around and forcing Valor back with a kick to the chest. Both brothers attempted to swing their lightsaber at Torc, but he bent his body backwards to avoid the slashes and smacked the brothers' kicks away. Torc used the Force to fling the armored brothers over him and onto the rocky cavern floor.

Valor immediately got up and swung his lightsaber at the Sith Lord's head, but he ducked to avoid it and he noticed Isei swinging his own lightsaber at Sith Lord moved his body to the side to avoid it in time before blocking a slash from Valor with his own red lightsaber. Torc then sent Valor's back crashing against the ground with a telekinetic blast, and he turned his attention to Isei, who thrust his red lightsaber at the Sith Lord. Torc parried it before grabbing Isei's arm and sending his former apprentice twirling in the air before he crashed onto the ground right next to his brother. Using the Force, Torc sent Valor's and Isei's lightsabers out of theirs hands and then were sent flying across the cavern.

Torc grinned as he deactivated his lightsaber and grabbed the two brothers by their armored chests and lifted them off their feet. "This is the end for you,"

The Sith Lord, however, did not notice the brothers pressed a button on top of the buckles that sent red energy gather at Isei's right foot, while blue energy gathered at Valor's left foot. "TAKE THIS!" the brothers shouted as they slammed their charged feet into Torc's chest.

The force of attacks made Torc released his grip on Isei and Valor as he was sent flying into the cavern wall, before he exploded into a blaze of smoke. The brothers landed their backs onto the ground with a loud thud, and they helped each other to stand up. They looked at the smoke clearing away, revealing the burnt remains of Torc, which were only ashes. Isei and Valor sighed with relief as they both removed the buckles from their waist and their armor shattered away, revealing two tired and bruised Varren and Genta.

Once using the Force to retrieve their lightsabers, the two brothers looked at each other, their eyes filled with relief that it was over, but sadness as well as to what happened to their mother. "I'm sorry it had to be this way, Genta," Varren sadly stated.

Genta looked into his brother's eyes and nodded. "So am I."

The moment was ruined when they heard footsteps, making them turn to see Orrun Sa with a group of Jedi standing behind him. "Varren Tirnok, you're hereby under arrest," Orrun commanded. "Surrender and no harm will come to you."

Varren would have attacked like any other Sith, but he was tired and needed a rest. He was about to surrender himself when his brother stepped in front of Varren and activated his blue lightsaber. "Nobody touches my brother!" Genta shouted, pointing his lightsaber at the Jedi.

"Genta, this act will make you exiled from the Jedi!" Orrun warned.

"If I'm to be exiled than so be it!" Genta announced. "But no one is taking my brother away from me! We've been through too much together now to be separated!"

With that Genta deactivated his lightsaber and turned around to leave with his brother following. "Where are we going?" Varren asked.

"Who knows," Genta said. "Somewhere far from here hopefully."

And so, the two brothers left the destroyed Jedi encampment, heading towards somewhere where things were more brighter than here...

XXXXXXXXXX

"And so, Genta and Varren left the tunnels and went to surface to live a peaceful life," the man finished as he closed the engine to his landspeeder. "The Jedi that remained in the tunnels eventually perished in a cave-in."

"What happened to those two after that?" the boy, who stood on the side, eagerly asked his father.

The man couldn't help but smile at his son's enthusiasm. "That's a story for another time," the man said as he sat down. "Now, go to your room. You've probably got a lot of homework to take of."

The boy let out a sigh of defeat before saying, "Okay."

The boy left the garage and head towards him room, unaware of what other stories his dad will tell him...

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's chapter 6 for you folks! I hope you enjoyed it! Now, please, _please_, _**please**_ leave a review to let me know what you thought about it, and if you have criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_.

First off, I want to apologize for not updating this sooner, but I was busy. Also, this has got to be longest chapter I've written in a while, but you may find it confusing at some parts. Just thought you should.

Now, that three stories done, only a few more to go. I hope you will enjoy those as much as you enjoyed these chapters.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	8. Ch 7: Kane Part 1

XXXXXXXXXX

Ch 7: Kane, The Gray Blade Part 1 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or Star Wars! KR belongs to Ishinomori Shotaro and Toei, and SW belongs to Lucas! The only thing they don't own are the OCs, which include the Riders in the story!

AN: Sorry if this chapter is shorter than the others.

XXXXXXXXXX

The twin suns of Tatooine were already gone from its sky as day was replaced by night, the twinkling stars replacing the suns. As beautiful as it was, the night had some negatives, like making the desert extremely cold. The man and his son were no exception as they both wore thick coats over their clothes. The man was in the kitchen preparing dinner, while his son was in the dining room, warming up the fireplace near the table. "Keep that fire running!" the man called out to the the boy as he prepared the food.

"I'm doing that dad!" the boy told his father.

A few minutes passed and the man soon brought two plates full of dinner to the table, where his son was sitting. "Right! Here you go!" he told his son as he gave him his plate.

"Thanks dad," the boy thanked before he began eating.

The man smiled at his son as he sat down and began eating, too. However, after a few minutes of eating, the boy looked up at his dad and asked, "Hey dad?"

"Yeah?" the man inquired as he ate his food. "What is it?"

"Can you tell more about the Riders?"

The man stopped eating and looked up at his son. After he told his son the story of the two brothers who became Valor and Isei, he did promise himself to tell the boy more about the Riders, but he completely forgot about it, and would continue to forget for the next couple of days. The man was surprise that his son remembered the promise for that long. "Alright, why not?" the man shrugged as he put down his fork.

The boy put down his fork as well and sat up with such enthusiasm, anxious to hear the next tale his father would tell him. "Centuries ago, on the Outer-Rim planet of Galcon, a small group of Force Users made belts that could summon armors," the man began. "In time these people protected Galcon's citizens and gained the name of Kamen Riders. For years they protected Galcon from any invaders."

"Wow," the boy stated, his eyes in a daze as his imagined the heroics of Galcon's heroes.

"However," the man continued, catching his son's attention, "they suddenly disappeared the same year Alderaan was destroyed, and no one has ever heard of them since."

"What happened to Galcon?" the boy asked with curiosity. "Did anyone try to attack?"

"Well, five years passed and it may be short to some, but it was a long time for the Riders to be forgotten. Any knowledge of the Riders' deeds before they disappeared were simply rumors, thus it was not too hard for the people to forget." The man, however, chuckled at that. "But it seems the Riders still lived on..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Galcon was a planet far out in the Outer Rim, away from most the industrial, interstellar work of the New Republic. Those that passed by would usually compare this place to Dantooine for its grassy plains and forests were almost identical. The only thing that resembled civilization was a city in the distance. It's name was Falcea, the capital of Galcon.

Falcea was a small city, but peaceful, far away from the horrors of the Galactic Civil War to become involved at all. Their economy was more based on harvesting farm products, which would be sold to other planets who needed relief. The market place covered most of the city, while the urban laid on the outer bit of the city. The main capital building laid in the center of the city, made of silver steel and standing fifty feet tall, where Galcon's political officials met to discuss the state of the planet.

Within, the lights were on as people walked the streets. Teenagers were outside partying, adults were coming back from a long day at work, and children were happily playing outside. It seemed to be so peaceful.

However, the peace was shattered when explosions rummaged throughout the block. Pieces of concrete flew off the ground and the lights shattered. People screamed as they tried to avoid the destruction, but the only ones who could survive were those who were ahead of everyone else. It seemed like it would never end, but it did, smoke covering the entire city streets.

The smoke cleared away revealing frightened civilians in a destroyed city block. The buildings around them were now only shells of their former selves for most of their steel coverings were gone. Craters covered the streets for miles on end, and rubbles from the buildings crushed many innocents. The survivors walked out into the streets, shocked at the extent of the carnage that was inflicted upon the citizen of Falcea.

However, their attention of their city was diverted by the sight of a Star Destroyer hovering above the city. The civilians immediately ran for their lives as fast as they could, worried the Galactic Empire would impose their will upon them. However, it was not the Empire. It was

XXXXXXXXXX

On board the bridge of the Star Destroyer was a bridge not filled with humans, but robotic creatures. They were all robotic dragons who where as tall as regular humans. Their mechanical bodies were silver with sharp claws and teeth. They all had long horns protruding from their forehead, right above their red eyes. Though there were only a dozen on the ship, it was enough to replace the crew.

Standing at the window of the bridge was a man who wore a brown cloak over his white shirt and black pants. The man wore black gauntlets and boots on his forearms and legs, respectively, and hanging from his white belt was a silver lightsaber hilt. The man had the hood over his head, concealing his face, save for the fair-skinned chin. From underneath his hood, the man stared down upon the city.

One of the dragon robots walked up to the man. "What is it?" the man demanded.

"My lord, a quarter of the city has been decimated as you have ordered," the robot reported, his demonic voice electronically distorted. "The capital building is open for you to take."

If one would see his face, one could tell he was grinning, his mouth stretching across his entire face. "Good," the man said with a hint of delight.

"My lord, what are your orders?" the robot inquired.

The cloaked figure's gaze never left the window as he motion towards the robot at his side. "Stay here and keep an eye on the city. Eradicate any resistance you encounter. I will go down there myself."

"Will you require any assistance?" the robot questioned.

"No," the cloaked figure said as he turned around to leave. "I can handle this on my own."

With that, the robot stood there as it watched its master exit the bridge with the doors sliding open. Once the man left and the door slid shut behind him, the draconian robot went back to its duty, overseeing the city as the cloaked figure had commanded. If the mechanical being had focused its optics onto one spot, it would have noticed the outline of an object approaching the Star Destroyer. However, it never did as it saw a black blur shot out of the Star Destroyer and head towards the capital building...

XXXXXXXXXX

It was chaos in the city of Falcea. Men, women, and children lied on the ground dead, while others were injured as pieces of rubble were crushing their bodies. Those that could walk tried to assist by freeing those trapped underneath the rubble. Still, it did nothing to ease the pain that everyone felt within themselves. Others were either looking for their friends and family, while those that did mourned their children, parents, or siblings, who left the world of the living.

As this happened, the scared civilians hiding beneath the rubble watched a lone Tie-fighter exit the Star Destroyer before flying towards capital building in the center of the city. Most stayed where they were, afraid for the safety of themselves and their family and friends. The Tie-fighter had it's blasters ready, in case if was to expect any resistance from the guards, but there were none as it landed at the landing platform.

The Tie-fighter's cockpit opened, revealing the cloaked man from the Star Destroyer. The man entered the building, surprised to see there was no was no one around, save for a couple of droids. He strode down the halls, his cloak flapping behind him, until he reached a large, hexagonal door. Since it was obviously locked, the man fired a telekinetic blast at the door, sending it flying open onto the metal floor.

With the door gone, the man could see into the meeting room of Galcon's government officials. The chamber itself was large enough with a tall stand in the center for the head to speak and mediate between the officials, who would sit at the pods placed on the sides. Like the rest of the building, this chamber was abandoned, save for one person who stood on the stand in the center.

The person on the stand was a young man in his early twenties with tanned skin, short, black hair, and brown eyes. He wore a black formal shirt and pants over his entire body, and in his right hand was a lightsaber hilt; the same one that the cloaked man had. It was someone who the cloacked figure knew well. "Hello Leo," the cloaked figure greeted.

Leo narrowed his eyes at the man. "Hello Ryan," he snarled.

The man, now identified as Ryan, chuckled as he lowered his hood to reveal a man in his late thirties with brown hair, and blue eyes. "So this is what you've been doing after all this time," Ryan commented as he casually strode into the chamber. "Didn't know you became one of Galcon's government officials."

"I didn't choose to become one, Ryan," Leo retorted, his eyes fixed on Ryan. "I was forced to chose this after what you've done!"

"Temper, temper, Leo," Ryan taunted as he smirked. "You shouldn't say that kind of thing to your leader."

"You stopped being the leader of the Kamen Riders when you sent them to Alderaan!" Leo shouted, pointed the edge of his lightsaber hilt at Ryan. "You let them die with everyone else when the Empire destroyed the planet!"

"Now, how was I supposed to know about the Death Star?" Ryan shrugged, not caring about Leo's words.

Leo walked down from the stand and onto the floor of the chamber. "You had information that the Rebels were going to Alderaan," Leo said. "You knew that the Empire had it's Death Star operational! It sickens me to know you led us!"

Ryan simply let out a chuckle. "That is true," he confessed without any guilt as he stared off into space. "The others were becoming nuisances in my plans. I simply had to get rid of them, so I sent them to Alderaan." Ryan looked at Leo. "However, you were the only one to survive. I wonder why?"

Leo gritted his teeth as he reached into his pocket with his other hand and took out what appeared to be a gray, rectangular buckle with a hole in the center. The hole seemed to be big enough for Leo to slide his lightsaber hilt into it "I won't stand for this Ryan," Leo firmly stated.

"Then stop me," Ryan said, smirking as he took out an identical buckle from his cloak.

Both of them placed their buckle on their stomachs and black belts wrapped around their waists, fastening their respective buckles in place. Both of them placed their buckle on their stomachs and black belts wrapped around their waists, fastening their respective buckles into place. "Henshin," Ryan calmly said as he slid his hilt into the hole in the center of his buckle

A bright flash of silver light erupted from the buckle and engulfed his entire body. The energy died away, revealing an armored figure standing in Ryan's spot. "Krugger," Leo snarled.

Kamen Rider Krugger wore a black bodysuit underneath his purple chest plate. He also wore black gauntlets and boots on his forearms and legs. On his head, the figure wore a round, purple helmet with a black, single strip that acted as the visor as well as a silver mouth guard. The black visor had tips at the end, almost shaped like fangs.

Leo slid his hilt into the hole in the center of his buckle. "Henshin!" Leo said as silver energy erupted from his buckle engulfed his body

Once the energy retracted back to the buckle, Leo now wore a black chest plate over his black shirt and pants, and he wore dark gray metallic gauntlets and boots on his forearms and legs. Over his head was a black hood with a jet black visor and silver metal mask. Leo was now Kamen Rider Kane.

The two Riders removed their hilts from their buckles and activated their blades, Kane's glowing a gray, while Krugger's glowed with a purple hum. Krugger grinned underneath his helmet as he twirled his lightsaber in his hand, beckoning Kane to attack first. "Now then, show me if you're still the same weakling who defied all those years ago," he challenged.

"Oh I will," Kane firmly replied, raising his saber in front of him.

With that said, Kane charged towards Krugger, ready to strike his lightsaber at his opponent, who raised his own saber, preparing for the oncoming attack...

XXXXXXXXXX

On the bridge of the Star Destroyer, the head draconian robot from before stood at the window of the bridge, watching the city from above, like his master ordered. Suddenly it whipped its head around to see another draconian robot walking towards him. "What is it?" the head robot asked.

"Our squadron in the hanger bay has been destroyed," the robot reported.

"An intruder," the robot in charge immediately deduced before looking at the others. "Tell all squadrons to be on full alert and give orders to the Beta and Alpha squadrons to head to the hanger. Kill the intruder on sight!"

The others nodded as they relayed their orders to the respective squadrons, while the head robot stood there, assured it would be no problem. Within minutes, he would be proven wrong though, as one robot announced, "Sir, the Beta and Alpha squadrons have been destroyed."

The head robot looked at the robot who said that. "Are you sure?" he questioned. "Have you tried contacting them?"

"Yes and there is no response," the same robot answered.

"Order every squad to head to scout the entire Star Destroyer for this intruder!" the head robot shouted.

Within minutes after giving out those order, the mechanical being in charged received more urgent news from its subordinates. "Gamma squadron has been attacked!" another one quickly announced. "There were able to tell us about the intruder before the transmission was cut off."

"By who?" it demanded.

"From what they could tell, the intruder was wielding a lightsaber," the same robot answered.

That answer obviously gave the head robot a good idea who the intruder was. "A Jedi," the head robot said, its electronic voice snarling, before asking, "Can you get a lock on the Jedi?"

"Yes, we can," the same robot answered. "Our sensors indicate the Jedi is heading towards the bridge."

If it was a living being, it would have felt fear all over its body, while a shiver would go down its spine. The closest the robot could come up with were its optics widening. "Stall the Jedi!" it shouted. "I will contact Lord Krugger about the situation!"

Before any robot could comply to their task, the door to the bridge suddenly exploded as shards of steel went flying every where, even impaling a couple of robots. The rest were sent knocked to the metallic floor of the bridge by the force of the explosion as smoke covered the entire entrance. "GAH!" the head robot shouted as it was knocked onto the floor.

The smoke cleared, revealing the lone Jedi the robots on the bridge were talking about. She was about twenty with light tanned skin, long brown hair that went passed her shoulders, and green eyes. The Jedi wore a brown robe over her white tunic and pants that were held up by her brown belt. In her hands was a lightsaber, its green blade blazing through the air.

Once standing up, the head robot raised its arm at the Jedi along with the rest and blasters popped out of their arms. "Open fire!" the head robot commanded.

That command would be the last one that robot would ever give.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's part 1 of _KR Kane _for you guys! I hoped you enjoyed it, but I can't really know what you think about it unless you leave a review, stating what I could fix. Also, if you have any criticism, then let it be _**constructive**_!

Now this is already on my KRR-01 profile as a one-shot fic. At the time, I didn't want to deal with this Rider anymore because he was a big headache to me for a long time and I'm glad I've finally written a story for him. As to how it got here, at first I planned to write a story for a Rider named Azure, but I gave up on that for the sake of time and went with this story. I made some modifications, like longer fight sequences and (hopefully) better grammar.

That's all-Raika out!

PS: Originally, it was called Noga (which I got from Dai Noga, an early draft for the the Jedi) but I changed it to Kane because it didn't stick with me for some reason.

XXXXXXXXXX


	9. Ch 8: Kane Part 2

XXXXXXXXXX

Ch 8: Kane, The Gray Blade Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or Star Wars! KR belongs to Ishinomori Shotaro and Toei, and SW belongs to Lucas! The only thing they don't own are the OCs, which include the Riders in the story!

XXXXXXXXXX

(Last time)

XXXXXXXXXX

_ However, the peace was shattered when explosions rummaged throughout the block. Pieces of concrete flew off the ground and the lights shattered. People screamed as they tried to avoid the destruction, but the only ones who could survive were those who were ahead of everyone else. It seemed like it would never end, but it did, smoke covering the entire city streets._

XXXXXXXXXX

_ "My lord, what are your orders?" the robot inquired._

_ The cloaked figure's gaze never left the window as he motion towards the robot at his side. "Stay here and keep an eye on the city. Eradicate any resistance you encounter. I will go down there myself."_

_ "Will you require any assistance?" the robot questioned._

_ "No," the cloaked figure said as he turned around to leave. "I can handle this on my own."_

XXXXXXXXXX

_ Leo gritted his teeth as he reached into his pocket with his other hand and took out what appeared to be a gray, rectangular buckle with a hole in the center. The hole seemed to be big enough for Leo to slide his lightsaber hilt into it "I won't stand for this Ryan," Leo firmly stated._

_ "Then stop me," Ryan said, smirking as he took out an identical buckle from his cloak._

XXXXXXXXXX

_ If it was a living being, it would have felt fear all over its body, while a shiver would go down its spine. The closest the robot could come up with were its optics widening. "Stall the Jedi!" it shouted. "I will contact Lord Krugger about the situation!"_

_ Before any robot could comply to their task, the door to the bridge exploded as shards of steel flying everyone, even impaling a couple of robots. The rest were sent knocked to the metallic floor of the bridge by the force of the explosion as smoke covered the entire entrance._

_ The smoke cleared, revealing the lone Jedi the robots on the bridge were talking about. She was about twenty with light tanned skin, long brown hair that went passed her shoulders, and green eyes. The Jedi wore a brown robe over her white tunic and pants that were held up by her brown belt. In her hands was a lightsaber, its green blade blazing through the air. _

_ The head robot raised its arm at the Jedi along with the rest and blasters popped out of their arms. "Fire!" the head robot commanded._

_ That command would be the last one that robot would ever give._

XXXXXXXXXX

(Now)

Sparks flew as gray and purple lightsabers crashed against each other. For what seemed like hours, Krugger and Kane duke it out against one another with their lightsaber skills. Kane slashed his gray-bladed saber against Krugger's purple blade before Krugger force him back with a kick to the stomach. Krugger once again charged at Kane and slashed his lightsaber at his head, but Kane raised his gray blade to block it before he avoided another slash. Krugger slashed his lightsaber at Kane, who was fortunate to dodge the slash in time and back away from Krugger.

Kane then blocked another slash and this time their weapons were dead locked against one another as Kane and Krugger pressed their energy blades against one another. Krugger couldn't help but laugh as his lightsaber was locked with Kane's. "Not bad," he commented on Kane's skill. "You've survived this long. Whenever we sparred, I would always win!"

"Well, now is different!" Kane retorted.

Krugger was taken by surprised when Kane brought his head back before slamming it into the helmet of the elder Rider. Pain and dizziness overcame Krugger for a while staggered back a little, breaking the deadlock between lightsabers. Kane swung his lightsaber at Krugger, but the elder Rider's dizziness wore off in time for him to noticed Kane's gray blade coming at him. Quickly, Krugger swung his purple lightsaber to parry the slash before he slashed at Kane's stomach only for the said Rider to back away. Krugger's amusement was piqued at Kane's action. "Using such methods to gain a victory," he thought aloud. "You've certainly learned a lot, Kane."

"I did it so I could finish you!" was Kane's response before charging at Krugger once more.

When Kane swung his lightsaber down horizontally, Krugger brought his blade over his head to block it and push Kane away from him. Still, the young Rider continued his assault as he swung his gray blade at Krugger's head only for the former leader of the Riders to duck. Upon seeing Kane charging at him yet again, Krugger parried the slash before backing away to gain some space. "Yes you did, Kane," Krugger stated, "but it won't be any match against my soldiers!"

Unknown to Krugger, Kane knew something his former leader did not. "We'll see about that," was all Kane said before he returned to fighting with Krugger.

As the clashing of lightsabers echoed throughout the entire chamber, another conflict took place above.

XXXXXXXXXX

The draconian mechanical beings fired barrages of red energy bolts from their blasters, each one hoping that at least one of them would strike the Jedi. Barrages of blaster bolts were fired at the Jedi, who simply deflected them as she slowly entered the bridge. One of the bolt suddenly struck the pipe near the bridge's entrance where cause smoke to cover the entire form of the Jedi. Seeing this as their chance, the leader of the draconian robots shouted, "Fire everything you have!"

The others complied with that order as they fired more and more blaster bolts at the smoke, hoping it would hit the Jedi. The roar of blaster bolts echoed throughout the entire bridge as the head robot could see the bolts striking the smoke. Much to its interest, it did not see any bolts coming out of the smoke, which meant that the Jedi was dead. They continued firing their blasters until the head robots shouted, "Cease fire!"

Again, the robots listened to their leader as they ceased the barrage of blaster bolts and raised their blaster-mounted arm. Every one of them kept their red optics sharp on the smoke, waiting for it to clear away and hopefully see the dead body of the Jedi intruder. "We have her!" the leader cried out in triumph. "The Jedi is dead."

The others would have done the same if a feminine voice spoke, "Wrong, you hunk of metal!"

The robot's glowing red optics widen in shock as it, along with the others, saw the smoke clear away, revealing the female still standing. Her robe that she wore over her tunic were now filled with holes at the sides and bottom, but she did not care about that as she gripped her lightsaber, ready to face the robots.

At the sight of the Jedi still alive, the leading robot quickly shouted, "Keep firing!"

Without question, every one of the draconian robots aimed their arm-mounted blasters at the Jedi and fired a volley of blaster bolts. Much to the surprise of the robots on the bridge, the Jedi deflected all of the blaster bolts in one swing. Still, they continue to fire, red blaster bolts shooting out of the tips of the blasters and heading towards her. As she rushed towards the robots, the Jedi dodged some of the blaster bolts, and those that she couldn't dodge were simply deflected with a slap of her green-bladed lightsaber.

Once reaching the robots, the Jedi quickly sliced the nearest one in half, its top half falling to the ground before it was followed by its bottom. Then she turned her attention to the closest two as she slashed one's head off before slicing the other one down the middle. The remaining nine robots quickly spread out to get away from as much as possible, while firing their blasters at her. Still it was not enough for them as the Jedi charged at a couple of them, quickly dodging and blocking the blaster bolts, before slicing two robots to pieces. She turned my attention to the other robots in time to deflect their blaster bolts. After deflecting the blasts, the Jedi charged at the other robots, ready to finish them off one by one.

While the other robots were being turned into scrap metal by the Jedi, the lead robot retreated to the communications console. "I must contact Lord Krugger!" it told itself as it opened its master.

XXXXXXXXXX

Speaking of Krugger, the Riders' former leader was avoiding slashes from his former subordinate as Kane slashed his saber at Krugger, who dodged it before slashing his own lightsaber at Kane only for it to be parried. The two Riders crossed blades again, their lightsabers colliding against one another to form a white spark. Krugger then found Kane's foot crash into his stomach, forcing the former leader of the Riders back, while Kane swung his gray lightsaber again and again. However, instead of his gray blade meeting his opponent's body, it hit Krugger's purple lightsaber. Each time Kane's blade met with Krugger's, the younger Rider could feel his blood boiling for the fact he could not land a blow upon the Rider who he once called his leader.

Once again, Kane tried to land a hit on Krugger only for the former leader of the Riders to dodge the slash before landing a punch in Kane's gut, forcing him back again. Before Kane had the chance to retaliate, Krugger slashed his lightsaber upwards, knocking Kane's lightsaber out of his hand before Krugger forced Kane on his back with a kick to the chest. Kane was about to get, but froze at the sight of Krugger's purple energy blade at his face. He looked up at the former leader of the Riders, who looked down at Kane with smugness. "Goodbye Kane," Krugger said as he raised his lightsaber above his head. "Tell the others I said hello."

Before he could land the final blow, Krugger's communicator went off as the voice of one of his robots shouted, "_Lord Krugger!_"

Krugger froze before he answered the called by placing his free hand on the side of his helmet. "What is it?" he answered with irritation in his voice. "I'm busy here!"

"_There is a Jedi on the ship, my lord!_" the robot reported. "_She's destroying every one of us!_"

Krugger's eyes widen underneath his visor. "How is that possible!"

"Good old Rin," Krugger heard Kane chuckle. "Never lets me down."

Krugger turned his attention from his communicator to Kane, who used the Force to fire a telekinetic, sending the former leader of the Riders flying across the chamber. Almost immediately after he was blown away, Krugger stabbed his lightsaber into the ground to prevent his feet from leaving the ground as they skidded against the metallic floor of the chamber. Once the telekinetic blast dispersed, Krugger's feet came to a screeching halt and he looked at Kane. "What did you do?" Krugger demanded as he removed his lightsaber from the ground.

For the first time throughout this entire duel, Kane smirked underneath his mask as he stood up and dusted his armor. "Did you honestly think I didn't know about you coming?" Kane questioned as he looked at his former leader. "Ever since Alderaan, I've been keeping tabs on you for about five years now. I've known everything about your army as well as your plan to conquer Galcon. That's why I had the other government officials escorted to a safe location."

The elder Rider could not help but twitch with irritation at Kane's explanation. Still, there was one question that needed to be answered. "What about the Jedi?" Krugger demanded as he pulled out his lightsaber.

"She's an old friend," Kane answered as he used the Force for his hilt to fly back into his hands. "She was the one who helped me escape Alderaan's destruction and ever since then, Rin's been helping me tracking your movements. Thanks to her I learned that you were building robots to act as your soldiers. Fortunately for us, you only produced a handful of them."

"_My lord, the Jedi-_" Krugger heard the robot began, but was cut off by the sound of lightsaber slicing into metal.

Krugger's eyes widen underneath his visor once more. "No!" he shouted at the loss of his mechanical beings who were his soldiers.

"It's over, Krugger," Kane said, making Krugger looked at him. "You've lost."

The former leader of the Riders tightened his grip onto his lightsaber hilt as he tried to keep his anger at bay, but was failing badly. He was so close to achieving control over Galcon after years of preparation and planning only to learn his plan was thwarted by a young Rider who was once considered to be the weakest amongst the other Riders. Krugger only could keep his anger at bay for so long as he finally let it out. "Never!" Krugger shouted.

This time, things turned around as it was Krugger who attacked Kane with unrelenting fury, slashing his purple blade at the young Rider only for him to block it with his gray lightsaber. Krugger slashed his lightsaber at Kane's right hip and then his head only for Kane to block both slashes. When Krugger twisted his body around to strike at Kane's stomach, Kane parried the slash before kicking Krugger in the side, which was left open. The kick sent Krugger staggering away from the Rider once under his lead, and the Riders' former leader turned glare at Kane underneath his visor. "Like I said, Krugger," Kane firmly stated as he lowered his gray lightsaber. "You've lost."

"I'm not finished!" Krugger roared as he threw away his lightsaber.

Kane was surprised by this act, but he immediately knew what Krugger was going to do next. Immediately, Kane deactivated his lightsaber hilt and placed it on his belt before stretching his right foot out in front of his left. As Krugger charged at Kane, silver energy covered the right boot of each Kamen Rider. Krugger leaped into the air, extending his right foot into a flying-side kick, while Kane remained still. "Take this!" Krugger shouted as he descended upon Kane.

Instead of Krugger hitting his target, Kane quickly moved to the side, allowing Krugger's foot to pass him before raising his charged foot up to crash into Krugger's armor. The force of the kick sent Krugger flying into the air before exploding into a blaze of smoke. Once the smoke cleared, Kane let out a sigh, glad it was finally over. "_Leo?_" a familiar voice asked him through the communicator in his helmet.

He answered it immediately. "Yeah, Rin?"

"_All of Krugger's robots have been destroyed,_" Rin reported.

"Good," Kane said. "Bring the Star Destroyer into the hanger outside of the city. I'll see if "

"Alright," she said before ending the transmission.

Once done, Kane just stood there before ripping the buckle off of his waist. The armor broke off into millions of shards that floated into the buckle, reverting him back to Leo. Leo took a deep breath in and exhaled, taking in all that has happened today. He then looked down at his buckle.

That same buckle gave him the powers of a Kamen rider to guard Galcon. It helped him survive, and it helped him win against Krugger. Leo's time as a Rider was not over, but that didn't matter to him. He would help his world from here on and bring peace...

XXXXXXXXXX

"Did he really do that?" the boy asked his father with anxiety.

"Yes he did," his father told him. "After defeating Krugger, Leo returned to his duties as Galcon's government officials with Rin acting as his bodyguard. Once he was done with he was done, Leo and Rin left the city of Falcea and started a farm in outskirts of the city. But, his job as a Rider was not done just yet."

The boy raised a curious eyebrow. "It wasn't?"

The man shook his head, replying, "No, for there were still those who wanted to take Galcon for themselves. Along with Rin's help, Leo fought off such people as Kamen Rider Kane, protecting his home planet from harm."

"Wow," the man's son stated with amazement.

Despite his son's awe, the man did not chuckle at that for he was not done. "However, something happened to Kane," the man stated with a sense of foreboding. "After years of protecting Galcon, he suddenly disappeared, leaving his home under the protection of Rin, who would go on to mentor future Riders."

The daze in boy's eyes had left and was now replaced by curiosity as he looked at his father. "Why did he leave?"

"That's another story for later, son," was the man's response. "Now eat your dinner before it gets cold."

The boy sighed in defeat, knowing he was not going to win this one, and resumed eating his dinner with his father. As he ate, the boy was not aware of his father's thoughts as the man was thinking of another Rider whose story had yet to be told.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: I hoped you enjoyed it, but I can't really know what you think about it unless you leave a review, stating what I could fix. Also, if you have any criticism, then let it be _**constructive**_!

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	10. Ch 9: Convergence of Riders

XXXXXXXXXX

Ch 9: Convergence of Riders 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or Star Wars! KR belongs to Ishinomori Shotaro and Toei, and SW belongs to Lucas! The only thing they don't own are the OCs, which include the Riders in the story!

XXXXXXXXXX

The sun beamed upon the homestead as silence spread across the entire area. From the courtyard to the kitchen, to even the bed rooms was mostly silent. There was no activity going on in the house, not even from the kitchen or from the garage, where the man usually worked at. It sure was quiet.

"C'mon dad, please! Just one more story!"

"For the last time, I said no!"

Well, it was _almost _quiet as the boy was following his father through the courtyard and continually asked for another story. As to why the boy was doing this was because the man did not want to tell his son another one. An entire week passed since the man told his son the story of the Rider known as Kane, and the boy was getting more anxious each day. The man himself knew it, but he felt a hint of joy by making his son ever more curious about the Riders.

"Just one story!" the boy begged as he got in front of his dad.

Bringing his head down at his son, the man looked at the boy, his hardened face still telling the boy "no." However, his face softened at the sight of his son's enthusiastic face and the man sighed. "Alright," he gave in as he sat down in the courtyard.

The boy eagerly sat down on the dusty floor of the courtyard as he waited with much anticipation of his father's narration. "Now before I start, I should let you know that after this story, there won't be anymore," the man explained as he too sat down on the floor, his legs crossed.

"Why?" the boy raised an skeptic eyebrow.

"Because this is the last story," the boy's dad replied. "This story is how the Riders met each other."

"They met?" the boy exclaimed.

"Yes, they met," the man nodded with a smile. "Now, let's get started shall we."

as his father began, "Some years after the events of each story, the Riders lived comfortable lives in times of peace. Whenever they were needed to fight evil, they answered the call and defeat the said evil. However, ten years ago, something happened that made them leave their planets."

"What?" the boy asked his father. "What happened?"

"Well, remember how the Riders can use the Force?" he asked his son, who nodded in response. "Well, they all had a mysterious dream of a ghost and here, on Tatooine. In the dream, the ghost called to them to come to that planet. And they did. However, arriving on Tatooine, they would come across their greatest enemy; one who needed to be defeated by their combined strength..."

XXXXXXXXXX

The desert planet of Tatooine was one of those planets in the Outer Rim that was the farthest from the Core Worlds of the galaxy. The two suns shone brightly in the black void known as space, the suns' beams of light passing through the planet's atmosphere. The only settlement on Tatooine was Mos Eisley that was filled with dozens of sentient beings, whose occupations ranged from merchants to bounty hunters. The native population was consisted of the nomadic Tusken Raiders, or "Sand People" as the other sentient species like to call them.

Many ships approached the desert planet, ranging from smuggler freighters to old Imperial vessels to even ships that belonged to bounty hunters. Among the ships that flew towards Tatooine were four particular vessels: a gray Jedi starfighter from the Clone Wars, an unknown jet black ship that was shaped like a diamond, a black Corellian YT-1300 vessel, and an X-wing. The four vessels came from different angles yet each one was heading towards a single point on Tatooine. The great distances between the starships prevented their pilots from noticing each other as they entered the planet's atmosphere.

When entering the atmosphere, the four ships passed over the sandy dunes that made up the desert terrain of Tatooine, each one coming from different points on the planet. The pilots of each ship knew that they could not use their respective ships for long distances for it would be wasting fuel, so the ships landed in their respective areas on the dessert sands. The pilots dismounted their spacecrafts, heading towards their single destination point.

Unknown to them, the pilots were being watched by what seemed to be a malevolent being, who impatiently waited. What the being was waiting for was unknown to everyone else, but whatever it was, it seemed to be something diabolical.

XXXXXXXXXX

'_This is tiring!_' Bren exasperatedly thought as he walked through the desert.

Ever since he arrived on Tatooine on the Jedi Starfighter that Dural gave him, Bren walked through the sandy desert, eventually walking into the Dune Seas that were infamous for killing off people. He wore his Jedi robe over his usual outfit to protect himself from the sand storms and the heat, but it would not help when it came with walking. For what felt like an eternity, Bren continued to trek through the desert wastes of Tatooine in hopes of finding the source of that dream he had been receiving for the past few weeks. Unfortunately, he did not that much success in finding what he was looking for thus far.

Bren's thoughts were interrupted when he heard idle chatter from a distance, making his head turn to see two more figures walking towards his direction. The two figures were having a friendly conversation, seemingly trying to pass the time as they walked the Dune Seas. Both wore what appeared to be robe of a Jedi; one's was right, while the other's was black. The cybernetic Jedi could sense two auras emitting from them. However, those two were not the only ones Bren sense, for he could feel two more presences approaching the same area that he and the other figures were at.

When Bren turned his attention towards the robed figures, he saw the two had finally noticed Bren's presence and now approached the vicinity with caution. The two figures that Bren noticed were none other than the twin brothers powerful in the Force, Varren and Genta. They looked at Bren, wondering who he was and what he was doing on Tatooine. "Hey Genta, who is that guy?" Varren asked as he looked at his twin.

"I don't know," Genta frowned. "We should go check him out."

Bren watched Genta and Varren walked towards him, and he could finally realize the auras of the twins coming towards him. Genta's was of light, yet his brother's was dark. The dark aura was familiar to Bren and he recognized that only one type of Force user had that kind of aura. "Sith!" Bren growled.

When Genta saw Bren reach for his lightsaber, the alter ego of Valor reached for his own lightsaber hilt, and two lightsaber blades of aquamarine green and blue came to life. Bren would have attack Varren if Genta did not immediately stepped in front to protect his twin brother from harm of the cybernetic Jedi. "I won't let you harm him!" Genta

"This doesn't involve you!" Bren snarled as his grip on his lightsaber tightened. "He's a Sith!"

"He's also my brother!" Genta retorted as he kept his lightsaber pointed at Bren. "You're going to have to go through me first!"

Genta heard the sound of a lightsaber activating behind him and he looked out of the corner of his eyes to see Varren standing beside his brother with his red lightsaber in his hand. "Thanks Genta, but I can take care of myself," Varren said as he twirled his red lightsaber in his hand. "I can take care of this."

Bren just stared at the Jedi and Sith twins in confusion, wondering how it would be possible for members of two orders of Force user that raged war with each for so long, to be standing next to each other as allies. Again, Bren sensed their auras once more, this time with more clarity to find out that Varren's aura was dark, yet there was no malice nor rage and in fact had some pocket of light. It was the same with Genta; light, yet maintain some small hints of darkness.

Before Bren could contemplate the twins, he, Genta, and Varren noticed two more figures approaching the area with keen interest, from different directions. The trio, though having their lightsabers out, turned their heads to see these two figures were Kage and Leo, who each wore their usual outfits. "What is going on here?" Leo demanded.

"That is something I would like to know," Kage added, curious as what events led up to this.

"It's none of your concern," Genta calmly told the two, unaware of the fact they were Force Users.

Kage and Leo looked at each, noting their respective lightsabers hanging from their belts as well as the Force aura that surrounded them. They both could feel confusion coming from themselves and everyone else around them. Though they did not know each other, Kage and Leo could sense from each other that they wanted to stop any blood from being split,so they removed the lightsber hilts from their belts. "Oh, I think it does," countered Kage as he activated his black blade and Leo soon followed, activating his gray blade.

Bren and the twins, soon, found theirs blades not focused on just each others, but on Kage and Leo as well. The different parties could feel tensions rising between one another, as one side wasn't sure what the others would do at the moment. The only sound that filled the air was the hum of the five colorful lightsabers, until Leo said, "It's seems we're at a stalemate."

Again, only simultaneous hums of lightsabers filled the air around the five Force Users, each one cautious of the other. Kage looked at the other four for a moment and realized that this was getting no where, so he deactivated his lightsaber and hooked it to his belt. "Look, before we all start killing ourselves, why don't we first know why we're all here?" Kage questioned

At first, no one was willing to answer as they glared at each other with suspicion in their eyes, but Leo stepped forwards and was the first to answer. "I know it sounds weird, but I came here because of a dream," Leo spoke as he lowered his gray lightsaber.

When hearing that, Varren and Genta lowered their lightsabers a little. "Same here," Varren nodded.

When hearing that answer, Kage had only one thought going through his head as he asked, "Let me guess, this dream had a ghost and this planet?"

That statement surprised the other Riders in the vicinity as they simply lowered their lightsaber baldes. "How do you know?" Genta asked, his eyes leaving Bren only for a second.

Though Bren could feel the uneasy tension, he knew the answer within less than a second as he replied, "It's because we all had the same dream. What other explanation is there? Something drew all five of us here for a reason."

"Well, we can agree on something," Varren said as he kept his lightsaber focused on the alter ego of Aqua.

The Kuro Kishi could sense there was still some tension, but he was glad, nonetheless for the three not killing each other. "Well, it's a start," Kage muttered to himself before he introduced, "Why don't move on then? My name is Kage."

He was hesitant, but he eventually deactivated his lightsaber and simply spoke, "Bren."

Seeing Bren's lightsber blade extinguished, Genta and Varren deactivated theirs, hooking them to their respective belts. "My name is Genta, and this is my brother Varren," Genta introduced himself and his Sith twin.

"I am Leo," the alter ego of Kane was the final one to introduce himself as he deactivated his own gray blade.

Kage nodded after everyone was done introducing themselves. "Now then," he began, "maybe we should first figure out why we're here, instead of killing each other. At least that way, we can find some answers."

"That's find by me," Leo was the first to comply.

"Same here," Genta replied before turning to his twin. "What about you, Varren?"

"It depends," Varren said as he turned to look at Bren, "can you tolerate working with a Sith?"

Bren's suspicious eyes met Varren's own as he resisted the temptation of grabbing his lightsaber form his belt. "I can," was Bren's answer.

"Good enough," came from Kage, making everyone look at him. "For now, we came here for the night. Until we figure out our dream, we'll go with whatever suggestion anyone has. Alright?"

Everyone nodded, yet Kage could feel the uneasiness, which made him mentally sigh. '_This may take a while._'

XXXXXXXXXX

Hours passed since the five Force Users had encountered one another and were almost at the point of attacking each other, if it were not for the efforts of Leo and mainly Kage. The night sky has replaced the day with the stars now placed in the now dark purple and black sky, shining brightly. The five were able to find a large dune that they could use for shelter, and soon found some traces of woods in the form of small twigs, to be used for fire.

When night fell on the desert planet, the temperature dropped dramatically from its scorching heat to the chilling cold, making the five Force-wielding Riders sat around the fire to gain some heat. Bren kept a close eye on the other four, mainly on Varren, for he was still suspicious of the young Sith. Varren and Genta were suspicious of Bren as well, so they kept a close watch on the cybernetic Jedi, making sure that he did not attack either one of them.

Kage saw the tension as clearly as he could see the moonlight, which only made him let out of mental sigh before he looked at others. "So now that we're all together under better circumstances," Kage began, "why don't we try to first figure why we're all here, shall we?"

Leo was the first one to narrate his tale, beginning with, "Well, a few weeks ago I began having this strange dream. It involved a desert, which was similar to Tatooine's Dune Seas and strange woman beckoning me to come towards her. I kept walking to her and soon found myself engulfed in darkness."

The Kuro Kishi nodded at Leo's explanation before turning his head towards the others. "Now, I safely assume that we all had the same dream according to Leo's description," he said, and everyone else nodded. "Well, it's no coincidence that we're all here."

"But we haven't found anything since we got here," Varren pointed out. "Maybe it _was _just a dream."

"Maybe, but we _all _wouldn't be having the same dream for the past few weeks," Genta refuted as he looked at his twin. "Didn't Torc ever teach you how you could interpret the Force?"

"All Torc ever taught me was how to kill," Varren answered, his voice a bit bitter. "I'm glad that schutta's dead!"

When hearing Varren's words, the other three were curious of his and Genta's past, but decided not to dwell on that thought for too long. They all knew they had their own secrets and it did not seem appropriate for one to pry into another's business. They decided to leave that up to Genta and Varren, when they thought it was necessary.

Suddenly, a gust of wind came out of nowhere and passed over the five Force Users, and put out the fire in the process. They all stood up, knowing that was no ordinary gust of wind and that they could sense a Force signature coming from its source. The Force Users used their eyes to notice from many yards away was a lone, fair-skinned woman standing alone. She had red, long hair, and she wore a simple blue dress. However, her eyes seemed like dead, empty voids of gray colors that stared at the five Force User.

Bren stepped forward in front of the group and demanded, "Who are you?"

The woman did not answer Bren's question as her lifeless eyes stared at him and the others. "_You are here_," the woman spoke, her own voice mixed with another's. "_And now, you are mine!_"

The five were taken by surprise when tentacles of concentrated black energy emerged from her back and sped towards them. They immediately separated and went their own ways in time to avoid the energy tentacles that struck the ground where they stood only moments ago. When their feet landed on the sandy ground, the five Force Users saw more black energy tentacles coming towards them and they found it was too late to dodge them.

The mysterious woman smirked as she watched her energy tentacle struck the vicinity the five were, causing a cloud of sand dust to erupt from the ground and cover the entire area. However, that smirk turned into a frown when she saw the cloud of dust cleared away, revealing the five Force Users in their armored forms. "_This is a disappointment_," she whispered to herself.

The five Riders turned to look at each other and one Rider did not need the Force to tell him that the others were surprised at this. After looking at each for many moments, they all turned their attention towards the mysterious woman standing before them. "I guess we have some explaining to do," Valor said as he whipped out his lightsaber hilt and activated its blue blade.

Aqua nodded as he found himself standing side-by-side with the other Force-wielding Riders. "We all do," Aqua stated as he activated his aquamarine green lightsaber.

The others agreed with that, but decided to save it until after they survived this ordeal as they all drew and ignited their lightsaber blade. Pointing his black lightsaber at the woman, Shadow called out, "Who are you? Why did you bring us here?"

Turning to Shadow, Isei asked, "What are you talking about?"

Kane answered that for Shadow. "Isn't it obvious? She's the one who's been calling to us," Kane told Isei. "The reason why we're here."

"Oh," came from Isei as he looked back at the mysterious woman.

The woman simply gave the five Riders a grin that gave them shivers as she replied, "_My name is Arona, and I've brought you here to be my food!_"

With that, the woman, named Arona, charged at the five Force-wielding Riders, lashing out with her black energy tentacles at them. While Kane and Aqua used their respective lightsabers to smack the energy tentacles away from them, the rest decided to move out of the way, allowing the energy tentacles to strike the sandy ground. Out of the corner of his visor, Isei noticed another of Arona's energy tentacles heading towards Aqua, and the Sith Rider ran in front of Aqua in time to save him, allowing the energy tentacle to strike his armored chest. "GAH!" Isei cried out in pain as he took the brunt force of the attack.

Aqua was surprised for a Sith of all people to save him, but he decided to focus on the task at hand as he slashed at the energy tentacle that struck Isei. It dissipated into the air, leaving a stunned Aqua standing over Isei. "You saved me," Aqua stated, not believing he was able to say those words.

Isei let out a small grunt as he stood up. "I know, it's weird," he said before looking at Arona. "Now come on, we've got a fight to win."

Aqua stood there, watching Isei head back towards the fight along with the other Force-wielding Riders before he himself joined in. Arona stood there, her eyes shifting towards each Rider and her tongue licking her lips in anticipation. Shadow took notice of this and immediately ordered, "Surround her!"

The others obeyed without questions as the five Riders surrounded Arona, their lightsabers gripped tightly in their hands. Kane and Valor rushed toward Arona from behind, but the ominous woman turned around to swing her tentacles at them, knowing them to the side. Arona turned her attention towards a charging Isei, his lightsaber held above his head, and she reacted by bringing one of her tentacles around to block Isei's slash. Isei noticed another tentacle coming at him, but he was too late to avoid it as he crashing into his side, sending him to the side.

Arona turned around to Aqua and Shadow a mere foot away from her, so she was too late to do anything as she felt their lightsabers against her abdomen. Though the blades did not slice through her like a lightsaber would with anything else, Aqua and Shadow's blades did leave scorch marks on her abdomen. She let out a roar of pain, and the two Riders back away quickly for Arona's tentacles to hit the sand. As Shadow and Aqua found themselves at a safe distance, the Kuro Kishi noticed Arona grasping her abdomen in pain, due to the lightsaber wounds.

Shadow saw this as their chance, so he shouted, "NOW!"

When hearing that, Arona tried to prepare herself for any oncoming attack, but the extent of her wounds prevented her from doing so. Kane was the first of the Riders to charge at Arona, his gray lightsaber striking her back, thus eliminating the source of the energy tentacles. Isei and Valor came next, their lightsabers simultaneously striking her sides. The attack was finished by Aqua and Shadow, who unleashed a powerful wave of Force energy that sent Arona flying into the air. Once again, the five Riders gathered together, ready to bring this fight to an end as they approached the fallen form of Arona.

"STOP!" a voice shouted.

The five Riders were taken by surprise to see a man suddenly running in front of Arona and standing there, almost as if to defend her. This man appeared to be in his early twenties with with tanned skin, and brown hair that had a bang over his green eyes. The man wore a simply brown shirt and pants with boots.

Valor stepped forward and shouted, "Get out of the way! She's needs to be dealt with!"

However, the man did not move as fear and concerned filled his eyes. He shouted, "No, please! Don't do this!"

"That thing is a blight on the universe!" Aqua explained, pointing his lightsaber at the wounded Arona. "We need to stop it before it harms anyone else!"

"You don't understand!" the man cried out, tears starting to form in his eyes. "She's my wife!"

That took the Riders by surprise and it was all Arona needed to regather her strength as more tentacles came out of her back and went around the man. The five Riders had a sense of deja vu as they found themselves avoiding Arona's energy tentacles again. The man, Arona's husband, found himself falling on his back and soon fear appeared on his face at the sight of an energy tentacle coming at him.

Fortunately, Kane came in to save the man, slashing his lightsaber at the energy tentacle before it could strike. The other Riders charged at Arona, allowing Kane to have some time for answers from the man. "What can you tell me about this?" Kane asked, looking over his shoulder at the man. "Just what is going on here?"

The man was brought out of his shock and quickly answered, "She's being controlled by a ghost!"

"A ghost?" That piqued Kane's curiosity. "When did this happen?"

"A day ago," was the man's reply.

Kane processed the information quickly before he took noticed of Shadow and Aqua, who were both sent crashing into the sandy ground next to Kane. "Well?" the Kuro Kishi asked Kane as he stood up with Aqua.

Kane quickly answered, "A ghost is in possession of that woman's body." After quickly looking at Arona, who was battling the other three Riders, Kane deduced, "Most likely sucks on the life force of Force adepts to stay alive."

Soon, the three Riders were joined by Isei and Valor as the twins' armored forms crashed into the sandy ground in front of the others. As Aqua and Shadow helped the Rider twins up, the Kuro Kishi looked at Galcon's Rider and asked, "Is that all?"

"Yeah, that's all I got," Kane said.

All five Riders soon felt a wave of Force energy passing over them, and it would have sent them flying if Kane and Shadow did not put a barrier to shield the others and themselves. After Kane and Shadow put down the barrier, they, along with the other Riders, saw Arona slowly approaching them, like a hunter stalking its prey. "_Whatever you have planned won't work_," Arona spoke. "_I will devour on your life force and I will become stronger than ever before!_"

Again, Arona's tentacles of Force energy lashed out at the Riders, who used their lightsabers to slice away at the tentacles. Turning his head towards the other Riders, Isei asked, "Any ideas?"

Out of all of the Riders, Aqua came up with a solution. "Just one," he answered as he sliced at an energy tentacle. "It's risky but it might work."

That caught the Riders' interest. "What is it?" Valor asked, quickly dodging one.

"I know a ritual that my master taught me," Aqua answered, dodging a tentacle as well. "We use it to draw out the ghost and destroy it."

Isei slashed his red lightsaber at one of Arona's tentacles, before he impatiently asked, "Well?"

"We'll need a simultaneous blast of Force energy," explained Aqua as he smacked away a tentacle with his lightsaber. "The amount of Force energy will cause the ghost to leave the host in order to contain it."

Kane knew where Aqua was going with this. "Then we can strike!" Kane finished, using the Force to stop one of the tentacles from touching him.

Aqua was not finished as he morbidly added, "But it may drain us of our Force energy. The strain of it may kill us."

The Riders were surprised at the ritual's catch, but they made no attempt to show it. Shadow was among them as he used the Force to send Arona's tentacles away from himself and the other Riders. With the tentacles gone, Shadow could turn his attention to Aqua. "We don't have any other option at the moment, do we?"

"No we don't," Aqua shook his head.

For that moment, it seemed like time had frozen as each Rider tried to see the odds of them surviving this ritual Aqua mentioned. The chances of survival would most likely be low, since Arona seemed to be a powerful Force user. However, they had no other choice in the matter. "Well, let's do it," came from Isei.

Shadow nodded at the Sith Rider before stepping in front of the other Riders, his black visor focused on Arona. "Alright, let's go," he said, gripping his black lightsaber.

The other Riders nodded before they all charged at Arona with their lightsabers tighly gripped in their hands. Arona motioned her arms towards the Riders, commanding her Force-energy tentacles to lash out at them, but the Riders simply sliced the tentacles with their lightsabers. Being closest to Arona, Shadow swatted away one of her tentacles before slashing his black blade across her abdomen, leaving a scorch mark. Kane came next as he used his gray lightsaber to cut off her tentacles again, but this time, Arona did not have time to regrow them for both Isei and Valor used the Force to push her back.

With Arona down, Aqua saw this as the best opportunity to strike at her as he deactivated his lightsaber. "Now!" he shouted as he outstretched both of his hands.

A stream of Force energy shot out of Aqua's armored hand and struck Arona, causing her to let out a scream of pain. Shadow saw Aqua's attack working, he turned to the other Riders and shouted, "NOW!"

Kane, Shadow, Isei, and Valor surrounded Arona and copied Aqua's movements, firing their own stream of Force energy at her. Each Rider could feel their Force energy leaving their body, but continued the process, in hopes that they would succeed. Arona writhed in pain, letting out an inhumane scream as a Force apparition left the body of the young woman, allowing her to fall onto the ground, unconscious.

With the Force apparition out of the young woman's body, the Riders could now see the true form of Arona. She was a human with pale skin with red eyes and blond hair that went down to her neck. The uniform that Arona wore was a black robe over her body that had red threads on the edge, and on her shoulders were were triangular pads. "_No, this can not be!_" Arona shouted with disbelief as she stared at her ghostly hands. Her eyes, then glared at the Riders surrounding her. "_You will pay for this!_"

"No, I don't think so," Shadow said, outstretching his foot.

The other Riders followed in suit as they copied Shadow's movements, and soon their respective colorful energy surrounded their feet. Leaping into the air, each Rider stuck out his energized foot as they all began their descent on the Force apparition. However, Arona raised up her right palm, which was flat open, allowing the Force to gather at her palm and take form of a ball.

When the five Force-wielding Riders were about to crash their energized attacks into Arona, they found that their feet came in contact with an energy dome surrounding Arona. However, the five Riders poured more Force energy into their attack, allowing them to break through the domed barrier. The simultaneous attacks struck Arona, causing her to release a bright flash of energy from her body. "_NOOO!_" Arona screamed as her ghostly form was disintegrated in the attack.

The man, who was witnessing the entire thing from a safe distance, believed that the fight was over, but the bright flash of light that eliminated Arona, engulfed the five Riders. The man had to cover his own eyes to prevent the flash from blinding him as it completely bathed Aqua, Shadow, Isei, Valor, and Kane in its light.

Once the flash of energy had dissipated into the air, the man turned his attention back towards the spot where the Riders finished off Arona. The Force apparition was gone, but so were the Riders, much to the man's dismay. The five who saved himself and his wife were gone from this universe, their good deed not known to the rest of the galaxy. "No," the man gasped.

Running towards the spot, the man eventually came across a single object lying next to his wife's unconscious body, a buckle, to be exact. A green orb was placed in the center of the buckle's white body that was shaped like bird wings. Curiously, the man picked up the strange buckle, and inspected it before he stared out into the distant sands of the Dune Seas.

"I always wondered what a ghost would be like," a familiar voice spoke. "Never thought it would be like this."

Surprised at the voice, the man slightly jumped before he turned around to see the familiar armored form of Isei standing with the other four Riders, each in their armored forms as well. They all had a blue-white glow around their bodies, much like Arona. "It is a surprise," Kane stated, staring at his ghostly arm.

"We'll have to forget out that now," Aqua announced, looking at the man before the Riders.

His words brought the attention of the other Riders from themselves towards the man. An awkward silence was shared between the five Riders and the man, until the man finally asked, "What happened to you? Just what is this?" At the second question, the man raised the buckle in this hand.

"To answer your first question, we're not alive," Kane answered, crossing his arms over his chest plate. "We have joined with the Force."

After Kane finished his explanation, Valor continued, "As for the buckle you hold in your hand, it is the result of our combined our attacks that we used on Arona."

"By the way, don't worry about your wife," Isei interrupted in an assured voice. "She'll be fine."

The man was happy to hear his answer, but he was also happy hearing that his wife would be fine in the end. However, he could tell the Riders were not finished, and he was right as Shadow stepped. "We may be gone, but someone must take our place," Shadow explained. "That buckle you have, give it to someone who can wield its power."

The man just stood there in shock at the task he was given, but he was able to shake it off. "I will do that," the man promised.

"Good," Shadow smiled under his helmet. "What's your name?"

The man was not hesitant in giving his name. "Goro."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Goro?" the boy repeated. "Why are you in this story, dad?"

Bending forward to stare at his son with an annoyed look, the man, Goro, said, "Maybe if you let me finish, Sean, I'll explain."

Again, the boy, named Sean, found himself blushing in embarrassment. "Sorry dad."

Straightening his back, the man continued, "And so, the man took the buckle with him," the man narrated."He would live on and have a son, who he would hope to train and become the new Kamen Rider in the galaxy. The end."

Sean nodded his head in understanding, but his eyes widen as he realized the true meaning of his father's story. "You mean those stories were true?"

"You're smarter than you look," Goro chuckled. "Yeah, those stories were real. Every word of it."

"But why tell me?"

For a while, Goro said nothing as he reached into this robe, and Sean watched his dad take out a mysterious object before presenting it to him. The object was the strange buckle that Goro came across all those years ago. "One day, Sean, you will take up the role of Kamen Rider," Goro told his son, who looked up at him. "In order for you to become one, you first have to know the history of the Riders and the sacrifices they made."

Taking in his father's words, Sean looked at the buckle with awe for a few moments before looking back up at Goro. "When will I become a Rider?"

Goro smiled as he simply placed the buckle back in his robe. "When you're old enough," was his reply.

With that, Goro sat up from his spot and dusted off the sand on his robe before he headed back inside of his home. Sean's eyes followed his father, seeing him enter the living room of the homestead, and when his dad was gone, Sean just stood up. He stared down at his hands, his eyes filled with a newfound determination to become a Kamen Rider. "One day, I'll be a Rider," he swore. "And I be as great as those guys!"

Unknown to Sean, the ghost of the five Kamen Riders were staring down at him from the staircase, each one smiling underneath their armored masks.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's chapter 9 of my story! Please leave comments in the reviews and _**constructive criticism**_,if you can. Now I know the fight was short, but I was kind of rushing through the story, since I'm going to be busy. I'm sorry if it's a nuisance.

Raika out!

PS: The story isn't over just yet! There's still the epilogue, so please just wait for a while longer. Thank you.

XXXXXXXXXX


	11. Epilogue

XXXXXXXXXX

Epilogue

Disclaimer: For the last time! I don't own Kamen Rider, or Star Wars! They belong to their respective owners, not me!

XXXXXXXXXX

Ten years passed since Sean heard the stories of the Riders from his father, and much changed for Sean. For one, he was no longer a young boy, but a young man about twenty with his messy, brown hair going down to his neck. Sean had a strong jaw as well as a strong physique from the years of vigorous training he received from his father, and he wore a brown shirt with matching pants and boots.

Sean stood outside of the homestead that sheltered him from the scorching sands of Tatooine for most of his young life, his green eyes staring out into the twin suns. The same determination he had from when he was a child never left him as he green eyes were filled with pride. Clutched in Sean's right hand was the strange buckle that his father kept safe until Goro gave it to his son when he turned twenty. Now was his moment of reckoning, for now Sean was to become like the five before him: a Kamen Rider.

"Right, here goes," Sean exhaled.

Placing the buckle at his stomach, a green strap emerged from one end and wrapped around his waste before it came to the other end of the buckle, fastening it in place. After he removed his hand from the buckle, Sean concentrated allowing the Force to flowing into his hand before he swiped his appendage over the green gem. Immediately, a red flash of energy emerged from the green gem, engulfing Sean's human form. When the flash retreated back into the buckle. Sean was something else entirely.

Sean now wore a red bodysuit underneath his armor. His chest armor was consisted of two plates shaped like wings He wore white metallic gloves and boots, and around his neck was a long green, scarf that went down to his knees. Hanging from the sides of his belt were two white holsters that each carried a silver lightsaber hilt. Hanging from the left side of his belt was a holster that held the hilt of a lightsaber.

'Sean' looked down at his gloved hand with awe before his lenses turned towards his armored chest and his legs. Excitement spread throughout his entire body like wildfire as he shouted with joy, "I did it! I'm now a Rider! YES!" He thrust his right fist into the air and jumped with joy.

When both of his feet landed back onto the ground, 'Sean' cried out into desert, "Look out, galaxy cause here comes Kamen Rider Noga!"

And so, Noga walked out into the desert, the glare of two setting suns bouncing off of his armor. An new adventure laid out before the newest Kamen Rider in the galaxy... but that's a story for another time.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's the end of _Riders of the Force_. Thank you to those who have taken their time of their daily lives to read this story, and if anyone has the time, please leave a review. If you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


End file.
